A Girl Transformed
by Cobalt Pop Maxwell
Summary: Armada- (FINAL CHAPTER) Cobalt is missing Jets and the others a lot, then she gets quite a surpise from a friend and certain minicon...
1. Discovery

A Girl Transformed

Chapter one

My name is Cobalt, Cobalt Pop Maxwell. I am 15 years old with brown eyes and brown hair with red and gold streaks in it. Currently, I live in a apartment on the 22nd floor with a main room with the entrance facing west, a small bedroom, a bathroom with a window in the shower; not to high that you can't see out and not to low that you can see anything. The dining room is connected off of the main room off to the north and the kitchen is connected to the dining room off to the west.

I love the apartment I've rented, and the main room is the best part of it. It's giant, east facing window has a great view of the city from the east, especially in the morning hours as the sun rises. Even better when there are no buildings over ten stories to ubstruct the horizon.

So, what do I do with the bedroom? I fill it with electronics, woodworking, metal working and modeling equipment. Since I am 15, I still attend school, but not highschool. I attend a technology school, which is cool, because they let you wear almost anything you want and they let you color or dye your hair. But besides that, they let you program computers, build stuff with metal and wood and unlike normal schools, they pay you to learn and create things that can help out people and factories. While I'm good with computers, I enjoy metalworking and just recently, I built my own hoverboard that works by using the earth's magnetic field.

While I love the school and my apartment, the distance between each other is quite great, about three miles. But that's no problem because I'm allowed a special drivers license that allows me to drive motorcycles, cars, trucks and a number of other vehicles, to school and just about everywhere else (after completing an extensively long and hard driving class). Which is what I'm going to do today.

"Ah slag, I'm late!" I say to myself as I run out to the balcony, close the door and ride my hoverboard down to the ground parking lot where my motorcycle is parked. "Okay, I've got ten minutes till class starts, better get going," I said as I started the engine and speeded out of the parking lot. Well, it won't be the end of the world if I don't make it on time or if I don't go today.

"KABOOM!"

"What the heck was that?" I exclaimed as I drove to the origin of the blast. Soon, I had driven myself to a cliff. As I climbed off of my bike and walked to the edge, I saw an amazing site I knew I would never forget.

"Giant robots?" I said in awe as I watched as two sides of them exchanged laser-like gunfire.

"Heh, heh, heh, look boss, I found the minicon!" one of the robots with helicopter-like propellers on its back, said maniacally.

"Good work Cyclonus. Decepticons, retreat!" yelled another robot with horn-things on its head and the robots on the one side disappeared one at a time.

"Ha, ha, ha, we've got the minicon! See ya later, autobot suckas!" yelled the helicopter-bladed robot called Cyclonus to the one side and fired a shot towards the cliff where I was standing and disappeared. Suddenly the ground below me was ground no longer. The cliff face I had been standing on had collapsed beneath me!

"Aaaaaaaa..." I screamed as I fell.

"There's a human falling from the cli-"

"I'll save 'em."

I was falling and then I landed softly onto something solid. Since I felt no pain from where I could have been hurt, I slowly opened my eyes to discover that I had not fallen on something, but that someone had caught me. As I looked up, I noticed that I had been saved by one of the robots.

I looked up to see who saved me; the robot was red and silver with a mostly red head. He had a golden-brown mask-like faceplate that covered his nose and mouth where only his eyes were visible. And he had the most handsome golden eyes I had ever seen in my life. But his voice was enough to make you melt.

"Hey Optimus, it's not just a human, it's a pretty human female," the robot that saved me called over to the other robots. I blushed at this, seeing how no one had ever called me pretty before.

Maybe he said that because he saw my hair coloring, the color's not unlike his own, I thought as the other robots ran over to us.

"Hey cute one, my name's Jetfire, what's yours?" he asked me. I smiled; no one else except my parents had ever called me pretty or cute before.

"My name's Cobalt, Cobalt Pop Maxwell," I replied to Jetfire.

"Cute name."

"Thank you."

"Is she all right?" a blue, gray and red robot with a grayish-silver faceplate asked.

"She's all right and her name's Cobalt, Optimus," confirms Jetfire.

"Well, we should introduce ourselves," replies the robot. "My name is Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots on planet Cybertron. I've seen you've met our Vice Commander, Jetfire."

"Yo."

"Hi."

"Hello Cobalt, my name's Red Alert," a blue, gray and red robot with a cross on its head, said to me.

I wonder if he's some sort of robot medic.

"And this guy here is Longarm, my minicon," Red Alert indicated to me, pointing to the blue and red robot on his shoulder.

"Pleased to meet you Red Alert and Longarm," I replied to them.

"Yo, my name's Hot Shot and this here's Jolt," said a yellow robot while pointing to a pink, cone-headed minicon with helicopter-like propellers on its back.

"Pleased to meet you both," I replied back to them.

"Cobalt, my name's Smokescreen, he's Liftor," called over a blue and orange robot with a crane on his right shoulder. The minicon also looked like him.

The minicons look like their robot partners.

"Pleased to meet you," I replied to Smokescreen and Liftor.

"My name's Scavenger and this is Rollbar and those two over there are Blurr and Incinerator," a green, purple and gray robot called over to me while pointing to the light blue and orange robot with a blue faceplate. His minicon that was sitting on his left shoulder, was also light blue and orange. The two didn't say anything, but just waved back to me.

"I'm pleased to meet all four of you," I replied to them.

" Hey, you forgot me, I'd like to be introduced too ," cried out a yellow minicon sitting on Optimus' right shoulder.

"Oh, sorry sparkplug. Cobalt, this is Sparkplug," Optimus said to me.

"Pleased to meet you Sparkplug," I said to him.

"I'm pleased to meet you too, Cobalt," he said back to me.

"Oh how cute, he speaks english!" I said, grinning enthusiastically.

"Hey Optimus, what's going on?" yelled a red-haired boy that looked close to my age. Four others, three boys and a girl, joined him. They were all wearing orange jumpsuits and three minicons joined them as they ran over to us.

"Kids, meet Cobalt, Jetfire saved her from falling from that cliff that collapsed. Why don't you introduce yourselves," Optimus informed them.

"My name's Rad," the boy with red hair and blue eyes said to me.

"I'm Alexis," said the girl with brown hair to me.

"Call me Carlos," a boy with brown hair and dark skin said to me.

"My name's Billy," said a boy with brown hair and freckles.

"And I'm Fred," replied the last boy who had black hair and looked to be overweight.

"It's nice to meet all of you," I replied to them. "Hey Optimus, even though you're all robots, I get the feeling that's not really what I should call you. Exactly, what species are you?" I asked cautiously to him.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm a human, and they're human," I specified, pointing to Rad and his friends, "But what are you guys?"

"Oh that. Were the transformers," Optimus replied.

"Why are you called transformers?" I asked curiously.

"Because," Jetfire started, I turned to face him, "we can do this," and he tossed me high into the air.

Once I balanced myself, I looked down just in time to see Jetfire transform into a space shuttle. He briefly stopped transforming long enough to let me gently fall into the cockpit and finished his transformation.

"That was so cool!" I exclaimed.

"Thanks, I get that all the time," Jetfire replied to me. "Well, I think I'd better transform back before the others get suspicious and think we're doing something."

"He, he you're funny," I said to him.

"Yeah, I know," he replied back to me and transformed the top of the shuttle again.

Again, I was flung into the air. A pleasant experience and quite fun too. I looked down to watch him transform into his robot mode again and I began to fall. Soon after, I fell back gently into the palm of his hand; that was so fun that I could do that all day.

"Can you walk?" Jetfire questioned me.

"I'm not sure," I replied "After falling from that cliff, my body may still be tensed up, but I'll give it a try."

Yes, I could walk. Despite that I had tensed up really badly from my fall enough to hurt myself, I was fine. Apparently, just sitting in Jetfire's hand must have relaxed me enough for myself not to be hurt. Not to mention figuratively turning into a puddle of goo everytime I looked at him and he looked at me at the same time. Hmm, maybe his face has healing powers and whenever you look at him, you're instantly healed. Naaah.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. The Decepticons are another group of transformers who want the minicons as slaves to rule the universe," Optimus answered. "The Decepticons were the one side of transformers you saw us fighting."

"Yeah, I'll help as much as I can, besides, I'd like to get back at the guy who almost killed me," I said with an annoyed tone to my voice.

That was one reason. These guys are so cool that if I didn't help, I'd have just passed up the chance of a lifetime. And I also don't think I could stand never to see Jetfire again, hmm... I think I like him quite a bit.

"Hey, what was that transformers name, the one that almost killed me?"

"The jerk's name is Cyclonus," the transformer's called Hotshot answered.

"Well, now that it's decided, why don't you come back to our base with us, if you're not doing anything today," asked Optimus.

"Actually, I was on my way to tech school, but it won't hurt myself or anyone else if I take a day off."

"But what about grades?" piped up Alexis suddenly.

"Actually, there's no such thing as grades at my school. We actually get a lot of freedom, we can wear almost anything we want and have hair color. Well, we do get grades, but it's not what you expect. We're paid to learn and create new technology to help people, it's quite fun, but you have to be very smart to enroll."

"Um, okay," Alexis said back to me, she sort of looked dumbfounded.

"Bit of a lengthy speech there Cobalt," Jetfire pointed out. I think he was amused by it.

"Hey Optimus, before we go to the base, can I get my bike from that cliff up there?" I asked as I pointed up. My red and gold Kawasaki was still up there, safe. I didn't park to close to the edge, but I did walk to the edge.

I loved to ride my Kawasaki and if that Cyclonus jerk caused my bike to, well, fall and wreck, he doesn't know it, but he's glad he didn't, otherwise he'd eventually be feeling a whole lot of pain. To explain the red and gold colors, the night before I went bike shopping, I couldn't figure out what colors I wanted. So I meditated, and saw red and gold flames in my vision. Now, I'm mostly a gold streak when I drive. At the time, I had no idea why I picked red and gold, which has nothing to do with the fact if I like the color or not! Now that I have met Jetfire, I understand why.

"Sure you can, just park it in my trailer when we warp back to the base," Optimus agreed to me.

"Thank you," I replied back to Optimus. "Wait, warp, huh? I'm confused," I said dumbfounded.

"Don't worry about it, you'll see soon enough, now lets get this bike down from here," Jetfire said smoothly to me while gently rubbing the top of my head with his right index finger, then proceeded to grab my bike like a toy and put it into the truck trailer that was Optimus.

"It's secure Optimus," Jetfire confirmed.

"All right, transform and lets head back to the warp gate," commanded Optimus.

"I'm gonna have to transform again, you ready Cobalt?" Jetfire asked.

"Yeah." I replied. Again, I found myself in midair.

"TRANSFORM!"

I looked down to watch Jetfire transform back into shuttle mode again. Just watching it was amazing. A second later I was sitting in the cockpit again.

"You like doing that don't you," Jetfire stated to me.

"Huh, like doing what?"

"Being tossed in the air and watching me transform."

"Well yes. Being tossed in the air is quite fun and more fun than any rollercoaster I've ever ridden," I expressed to him, I couldn't tell if the was listening or not, but I think he was. After all, he did ask the question. "And watching you transform, I've never seen anything like it in my life and it's just amazing to watch."

"Well thank you."

That was the last thing he said until we reached the warpgate. In the mean time, I checked out the interior of Jetfire's shuttle mode and watched the clouds. It took about five minutes to get there.

"All right men, here's the warpgate," announced Optimus.

"So, what happens now?" I asked.

"You see, we warp from the base to where the minicon is, and when we're done, to get back we've got to be at the same coordinates from where we originally warped. And that's here," Jetfire explained to me.

"All right men, three... two... one... warp!" announced Optimus.

For a few seconds, my body got all tingly and warm. Then I sort of consciously passed out for who knows how long, I was fine, I just couldn't remember anything past the tingly part. Then I was all tingly and warm again and a few seconds later, it stopped. I looked around and the surrounding was different; we were back at the base. I exited the shuttle, via by being tossed and caught by Jetfire after he transformed, then placed on the ground.

"Jetfire, how long was I out for?" I asked him.

"You never passed out Cobalt. I was watching the entire time," he replied. He watched me the entire time. How sweet. Wait, how did he do that?

"Well it's just that I don't remember anything past being warm and tingly," I said back to him.

"Hmm, forgetting and being warm and tingly, I've never heard of the warp gate ever doing that to someone. Maybe you can feel it because you're human, yeah that's probably it," Jetfire thought outloud, sort of amused. He looked cute; his legs were spread slightly apart, his left arm supporting his right arm with his chin in his fingers. He looked slightly upward, deep in thought, cute.

"Ah, I know, this will answer my original question," I exclaimed. "Okay, Jetfire, new question," he turned his head down to face me, now moving any part of his body. "How long did it take us to warp?"

"About four seconds," he replied back to me.

"Cobalt, here's your bike," Optimus called to me.

"Thanks Optimus."

"You can drive?" questioned Rad.

"Yes I can," I replied.

"Just how old are you?" asked Alexis.

"I'm only fifteen."

"But I thought that you couldn't drive until you're eighteen," stated Rad.

"You're right, that's true, but everyone that is enrolled at the tech school I attend has an option of taking a class that allows you to instantly drive once you pass and are issued a special license," I explained as I took out my license and to prove what I said was true, I let them pass it around to look at and passed it back to me.

"What do your parents say about this?" asked Optimus.

"Huh? My parents? They don't know that I drive," I replied to him.

"What do you mean Cobalt?"

"Huh? Oh, I live by myself in an apartment. My parents are overseas and have been since I was thirteen. Before they left, we all lived together in our house and I began attending my tech school. After they left, I used the bus to get to school and rented an apartment that was closer," I explained. They all seemed interested. "Shortly after they left, I was given the option to take a course on driving to get a license at fourteen and I accepted. It was hard, but now I can drive any vehicle I want."

"It's dangerous for someone at your age to live on her own," stated Optimus.

"I understand your concern, but I'm careful and well skilled in the arts of fighting," I replied with a cocky tone to my voice.

"I see, but to ensure your safety, would you be interested in staying here with us and help us to fight the Decepticons and rescue the minicons? I know this may seem sudden, but I have reasons to believe that your knowledge and skill can prove invaluable to us," explained Optimus. "Do you wish to accept my offer?"

"Before I agree to anything, exactly where did we warp to?"

"Actually, the minicon wasn't to far from the base. We warped about a mile to the west to find the minicon," stated Optimus.

"So when we warped back, we warped a mile to the east, right?" I questioned.

Optimus nodded his head in agreement.

"Let's see, when I stood at the cliff, I was about half a mile from my apartment. So if I was half a mile heading east and then warped a mile east, that means I'm only half a mile from school!" I thought out loud. "Optimus, due to the fact that my trip to school is shortened and I am interested in fighting for the autobots, I accept your offer."

Optimus extended his hand to shake in agreement, but due to his great size, I shook his right index finger instead. I am now to take up residence at the autobot base.


	2. Move

I do not own Transformers Armada, do not sue me.  
  
A Girl Transformed  
  
Chapter two  
  
"If you plan for me to stay here, I'm curious, but just where will I stay?" I asked.  
  
"Oh yes, follow me Cobalt," Optimus replied to me, waving me to follow in the direction he was walking. The others followed us, probably interested to where I will stay.  
  
Soon, I was lead to a long hallway with ten large doors, five on each side facing each other. They all had names written in english and in another language above the english on the LCD screens. The first name on the door on the right was blank, the second door read Jetfire, the third was also blank, and the fourth read Blurr and the fifth read Scavenger. On the left the door read: Rad, Carlos, Alexis, Billy and Fred, the second door displayed Optimus Prime, the third read Red Alert, the fourth was Hotshot and the fifth door read Smokescreen.  
  
"Here's our quarters and yours will be here too," Optimus pointed out. "As you can see, you have two choices, the door across from the kids or across from Red Alert," he told me. "Originaly, we had our rooms in order, but when Jetfire joined us, for some reason I can't think of, he insisted not to have his quarters next to Blurr's."  
  
"He snores," I heard Jetfire whisper.  
  
"Do not."  
  
"Ya do too!"  
  
"I do not snore!"  
  
"Yeah whatever," Jetfire finished. He bent down on one knee to my height to whisper "He really does snore, just won't admit it. Really I know, we were roommates once, one night I slagged him over the head. I couldn't help it, he was annoying me with his snorring."  
  
I laughed a bit.  
  
"Cobalt, have you decided?" Optimus asked me.  
  
"Yeah, I think I'll choose the one across from Red Alert."  
  
"Now that it's decided," started Optimus, "you can move in at anytime."  
  
"Thanks Optimus," I replied. "I think I'll start today, since I chose to take today off."  
  
"Hey Cobalt, you need some help? I can help," Jetfire asked me.  
  
"I appreciate your offer to help me Jetfire, but I'll just rent a moving truck," I said back feeling sorry for him.  
  
"Aww, I want to help," he said back.  
  
"Wait, I know off a way you can help, once I get my stuff moved here, I have to set everything back up, are you interested in helping me?" I asked him.  
  
"Yeah, I'd like to," he replied and entered his quarters.  
  
"All right, since I plan to finish today, I'd better get started," I said as I grabbed my hoverboard and glided back to where my bike was parked.  
  
"Where are you going Cobalt?" asked Optimus.  
  
"To rent a moving truck to move my things," I called back as I got on my bike. Where's the exit to this place? "Hey Optimus, which way is out of here?"  
  
"Follow that corridor to the end and make a left, you'll see it," he replied.  
  
After about three minutes of driving at 25 mph, I finally reached the door to outside; that corridor was long. To my luck, there was a wide, grassy path that only took me about five minutes to drive to a small dirt road at 25 mph. The road eventually lead to the highway, where I could navigate my way to the moving truck company I knew of.  
  
As I walked in to the building, what skin I had exposed was met with an icy blast of air. I hope this doesn't take long, I don't like cold places. I walked up to the counter.  
  
"May I help you miss?" asked the woman at the counter.  
  
"Yes, I'd like to rent a moving truck," I replied to her.  
  
"Okay, how big do you need and for how long will you need it?" I replied to her.  
  
"I'll just be needing a medium size just for today only," I requested.  
  
"All right, I just need to know your name and see your driver's license."  
  
"My name is Cobalt Pop Maxwell and here's my drivers license," I said as I handed my license to her.  
  
"Cobalt, I've heard of you, is it true that you invented a hoverboard using the earth's magnetic waves?" she asked as she filled out some papers.  
  
"Yep, it's true," I answered her.  
  
"All right done, here's the keys; you only have it for today, March 24th, 2010," she explained to me. "Please have it back by seven tonight, that gives you twelve hours, have a nice day!" and handed me the keys.  
  
"Thank you," I called back and ran out the door.  
  
Mmm, nice warm air! Let's see, truck number seven, ah here it is! I unlocked the door, climbed in the cab and started the engine and drove out of the parking lot.  
  
Five minutes later, I parked into the apartment complex parking lot, parked, got out of the truck and went inside.  
  
"Hello, I'm currently moving, so I just wanted you to know that I will no longer be living here," I told the man at the counter.  
  
"All right, do you need any help moving anything down, I can arrange for some men to help you," he offered. "Oh and I need your name and apartment number."  
  
"My name is Cobalt Pop Maxwell, my apartment is 22D, and I will need some help getting my futon out to the truck," I told him.  
  
"All right, Max, Larry, we've got a lady here who needs help moving her futon down to her truck, I want you to go to 22D," he said as he paged someone over the intercom as I headed for the elevator. A minute and a half later, I stepped of the elevator onto my floor. As I walked to my door, the men were already there.  
  
"Thank you for helping me," I said with my back to them while unlocking the door.  
  
"No prob," the man named Max replied  
  
I got the door open and we walked inside.  
  
"Okay, all I need help with is moving my futon and my computer desk, the rest I can get on my own," I stated.  
  
"Let's start then."  
  
Two hours later, all of my stuff was carted from my room down to the truck. All that was left to do was give my apartment keys to the man at the counter.  
  
"Here's the keys to 22D," I told him and handed him the keys.  
  
"Thank you, and good luck at your new place," the man replied.  
  
"Thank you and goodbye," I replied back and exited the building.  
  
I walked over to where the truck was parked, unlocked the door and climbed in, started the engine and drove out of the parking lot and back to the Autobot base. Twenty minutes later, I drove up to the doors.  
  
"Please state your name," a computerized voice prompted me.  
  
"Cobalt Pop Maxwell," I said.  
  
"Access granted, welcome back Cobalt, Jetfire has been waiting impatiently for your return," the computer informed me as I drove back into the base and back down the corridors to the quarters.  
  
I stopped just outside my room and shut off the engine. As I got out, Jetfire stepped out of his quarters.  
  
"It took you long enough," he said.  
  
"Well sorry, but I had quite a bit of stuff to transport," I replied. "Do you still want to help me?"  
  
We entered my quarters for the first time and activated the lights. Because it was made for a transformer, it was very big and roomy. A giant video screen that looked to be 20ft by 20ft was off to the left of the room. And off to the right in the middle of the wall, there was a small cube protruding outwards.  
  
"I think we should start by unloading the stuff out of the back of the truck," I said. "Will you help me Jetfire?"  
  
"Sure I will," he replied to me.  
  
I walked back over to the truck, opened up the back and started unloading the boxes.  
  
"You look like you can handle this yourself, what exactly do you have that you need my help for?" he asked.  
  
I set the box in my hands down on the ground. "Oh, just a few of these boxes, a futon--it's sort of like a bed, a couple of boxes and a desk," I answered him. "When I was moving this stuff, originally two men helped me with what I couldn't lift," I explained. "And here's one I can't lift; could you help me please?"  
  
He picked up the box and carried it into the room. Then he started to help me by unloading more boxes and I didn't even ask him to. Pretty soon, what would have taken us about 25 minutes with him just helping me with the boxes I couldn't lift, happened in just 10 minutes; It was now 9:35am.  
  
"Wow, I didn't expect to get this truck unloaded this fast," I said amazed. "Thanks for your help!"  
  
"Yeah actually, now that you mention it, neither did I," Jetfire replied back.  
  
"I need to get this truck back to that company," I thought out loud. "Jetfire, I need to return this truck now, don't worry, it won't take to long," I told him. "If you get bored or are just curious, you can open up some of the boxes and see what I have, just be careful with what's inside."  
  
"All right, just please be back soon," he called back to me as I climbed back in the truck and started the engine.  
  
A while later, I made it back to the parking lot of the moving company and parked the truck back in it's original spot. I turned off the engine, got out, locked the doors and walked inside the building. Aggh! Not cold air again, what's up with this place? I walked up to the counter.  
  
"Oh hi, you're done fast," the lady at the counter said to me.  
  
"It wasn't that hard, here's the keys to the truck," I said as I handed the keys to her.  
  
"Okay, let me mark you off my list," she said and took out some papers. A minute later, "Okay, all done, you can go now."  
  
I thanked her and walked out the door. I walked over to my bike, started the engine and was out of there. Soon after, I reached the doors to the base; I looked down at the clock on my motorcycle. It was now 10:05am.  
  
"Please state your name," the computer prompted.  
  
"Cobalt Pop Maxwell," I replied.  
  
"Access granted, welcome back, Jetfire has been bored waiting for you."  
  
"Funny, I've only been gone for 30 minutes," I thought out loud.  
  
I drove back to my quarters, entered and turned off the engine.  
  
"I'm back," I called over to Jetfire, who was still in the room, after I took off my helmet and put it on the seat.  
  
There was no answer from Jetfire. Some of my boxes were open and some stuff on the floor. Jetfire was sitting with something box shaped in his hand. He took whatever it was in his hand and then held it between his thumb and index finger of his other hand to look at it closer. I took a close look at the label on the opened cardboard box on the floor. It said 'personal hygiene' on the side. The small box in his hands, I discovered, of all things he had, it was a box of tampons.  
  
A normal girl at seeing this, would yell and throw things at him. Not me, I'd let him look at them all day, it wouldn't bother me one bit. Besides, he looked cute like that. But he couldn't stay like that forever. He still hadn't noticed me yet, so I did what I loved to do given and opportunity.  
  
I yelled at the top of my lungs, which is quite loud for me, "JETFIRE!!!"  
  
He screamed, tossed the box out of his hands and fell backwards onto his back hard enough that it made the ground vibrate. I caught the box in mid- air with my right hand and did the same as him, only I fell to the ground in hysterics. That's when Blurr ran in.  
  
"I heard a scream, what's going on?" he asked.  
  
"I just go back," I started, still in hysterics on the ground. From where I was positioned, Blurr was upside down. "And Jetfire was looking at something at something," I was still in hysterics, "and he hadn't noticed me yet," I was still laughing. "So I decided to scare him!" I continued laughing.  
  
"You scared the jets off of me!" he yelled as he sat back up. At this, I had another fit of laughter.  
  
"I heard someone scream, Is everything all right in here?" asked Optimus as he walked up next to Blurr.  
  
"See for yourself sir," asked Optimus as he walked up next to Blurr and pointed our way.  
  
"I scared the jets off of Jetfire!" I yelled amused.  
  
"You sure did," he said and started laughing. By now I had regained my composure.  
  
"Okay, I'll just be leaving now," said Blurr and walked away.  
  
"That must have been some scare, I've never heard Jetfire scream like that ever, what did you do?" Optimus asked me.  
  
"He hadn't seen me, so to scare him, I just yelled his name really loud," I explained.  
  
"Okay then, I have to get back to work now," said Optimus and walked away.  
  
"Okay, now that you're back, lets get started now," suggested Jetfire.  
  
"Good idea, lets do that," I replied.  
  
We started to unload boxes and move furniture to the appropriate spots. I also discovered that the cube-like place was actually a bathroom. Fifty minutes later, we finished. I looked at my watch, it was now 10:55am. 


	3. Pistol

A Girl Transformed  
  
Chapter three  
  
"Hey Jetfire, want to go see what everyone's doing?" I asked.  
  
"Sure, I'll show you around, you'll need to know need to know where and what things are if you'll be living here," he said as he walked out of my room; I ran to catch up to him.  
  
"Hey, need some help?" he asked as he brought his hand down to my height. Because of my size, I needed to run to keep up at his pace.  
  
"Yeah, that would be nice," I answered and walked onto his hand.  
  
Mmm, It feels nice to be carried around. I absentmindedly put my hands behind me to where I could lean back some. In doing so, I found out that the metal his hand was made of didn't quite feel like regular metal, but was kind of warm and live like. It sort of feels like,when you take your hand away, you can still feel it on your hand, sort of like putting your hand to your cheek and taking it back away again.  
  
I stopped thinking about this long enough to notice that we had walked into a big room with monitor screens and equitment all over. Optimus, Red Alert, Scavenger and the kids were watching something on the biggest monitor there.  
  
"This is the Control Room," stated Jetfire. "we plan stratigies, get the coordinates for where to find the minicons and during our battles, the kids cover us and look for the minicon while we're fighting Megatron and the Decepticons," he finished.  
  
"Megatron?" I asked.  
  
"Oh, you don't know, you know how Optimus is the leader of the Autobots," he explained.  
  
"Mmhm."  
  
"Well Megatron is the leader of the Decepticons," he finished.  
  
"Okay, I understand now, thank you for telling me that," I told him.  
  
"Ah, Jetfire, just the 'bot I'm looking for, I could use your help," asked Optimus.  
  
"What for sir?" questioned Jetfire.  
  
"I need you to look over this report and tell me what you think," said Optimus and handed him a green glowing, piece of paper shaped pad.  
  
He took it in his right hand and held it in both hands to read it. Being as currious and interested to learn as I am, I walked over and tried to read too. No luck; the text was in a different language that I had never seen before, probably the Autobots native language, I couldn't understand it. If I wanted to know, I would have to wait for Jetfire's comment of it. So I sat back down and waited.  
  
"Why not send over some troops to protect the citizens?" suggested Jetfire.  
  
"If the army sees us, Queen Calasteia may chose to act aggresively twoard the troops and also endanger the citizens," warned Optimus.  
  
"That's true," thought Jetfire. "Hey, why not disguise the troops as regular unomonian citizens, would that work?" he asked.  
  
"Yes it would, good plan Jetfire, we'll do just that," ordered Optimus.  
  
"Jetfire, what was that about?" I asked.  
  
"There have been some civil disputes on the planet of Unomon for the past 25 earth years," he explained.  
  
"Oh okay," I said, nodding my head.  
  
"Well that's mostly what's all here," he said and walked out of the Control Room. We turned left, walked a bit farther and into another room on the left.  
  
"This is the Warp Room, you already know what it does," he said and walked back out. We walked a few steps to the left, then turned right down a coridoor. About halfway down, he stopped.  
  
I turned around "Is there something wrong Jetfire?" I asked.  
  
"There's nothing wrong, I was just thinking about something," he replied.  
  
"Care to tell me or would you rather not?" I asked.  
  
"Uh, what was in that box I was looking at today?" he asked.  
  
"Which box, there were many."  
  
"The one I was looking at before you scared me," he replied.  
  
"Oh, that one, that was a box of feminine items," I answered. If he didn't ask anything else about it, I won't say anymore. No such luck on that happening.  
  
"What are the items used for?" he asked.  
  
"The items are called tampons," I began to explain.  
  
Ten minutes later, I finished explaining what they were used for, and basically gave him a small biology lesson on human creation. As a result, dispite having a faceplate, I could kind of tell that his mouth was probably hanging open under it.  
  
"Quite a fistful isn't it?"  
  
"Umm, yeah, I'll go show you the target room now," and he started walking again.  
  
When we got to the target room, Hotshot, Smokescreen and Blurr were there. In the target room, there were some stationary targets and a few machines off to the side that looked like disk launchers. Hotshot and Blurr were shooting while Smokescreen was launching off disks. Smokescreen was launching off disks. Smokescreen was the first to notice us, he launched off a disk then stopped. Hotshot and Blurr fired at it then looked over to Smokescreen to see why he stopped. He pointed to us and Hotshot and Blurr turned to face us.  
  
"Hey Jetfire, want to shoot some targets with us?" asked Hotshot.  
  
"You don't mind do you Cobalt?" he asked me.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Yeah, Blurr, can you hold Cobalt?" he asked.  
  
"Sure," Blurr replied.  
  
"Let the mech show you how it's done," said Jetfire and walked over to the wall and grabbed a handgun out of the collection of guns hanging on the wall. He walked over to a line marked on the ground and took aim.  
  
"Let 'em fly Smokescreen," called Jetfire, not making any movements.  
  
"You got it," said Smokescreen and pressed a button on the machine.  
  
Ten disks flew out of the machine and are shot down as if ten people were shooting. But the only one shooting was Jetfire. He was so good, I couldn't even count the blasts that came out of the gun; they were so fast. When he finshed, he lowered the gun to his side.  
  
"Oh wow, I wish I could do that," I said, almost whispering, after he finished shooting.  
  
"Actually, I think it would be a good idea to learn how to," replied Jetfire suddenly. I didn't think he could actually hear me. "It would be a good idea with the Decepticons and all, they have been known to attack and infiltrate the base."  
  
"I would love to learn how to, I've played laser tag and have gone paintballing, but I have never been very good. I would love to learn to aim and shoot straight and if would be great if I could become as skilled as you, Jetfire," I said in awe of becoming a skilled shot.  
  
"Well then, why don't we start now," said Jetfire and Blurr set me down on the ground. "There's a rack of guns over there. Why don't you chose one of the Minicon-sized guns."  
  
I walked over to the rack hanging on the wall. There were about two dozen of them that were minicon size. All different styles and colors were there and some had writing over them. I assumed that those had already been claimed. I walked over to the ones with no writing. Since I didn't know much about gun styles, I picked up a nice looking red, gold and blue one that caught my eye. Holding the gun, I walked back over to Jetfire.  
  
"You decided already?" asked Jetfire. "That's a pretty good one you chose," he said looking down at the gun in my hands.  
  
"Yeah, I don't know much about guns so I chose it because I liked the colors," I replied.  
  
"This is a really good style, one of the best, the reason for the excelent choice of paint the makers used," he said. "May I see it please?"  
  
"Sure," I replied. I handed it to him; it was so small in his hands.  
  
He checked it over, probably to make sure it worked correctly. He then handed it back to me.  
  
"I thought so. It's a G42 Starburst, one of the best," he said, placing his hands on his hips. "Why don't you give it a try?" and motioned to a stationary target.  
  
"Okay," I said and walked over to the target.  
  
I then noticed something. There was a metal wall thing were the target was that was about seven meters tall I think. I need to get to the top if I wanted to shoot. That shouldn't be a problem. Jetfire motioned to help me, but was a second to late. I had already jumped about four meters and I was still rising rapidly. At about thirteen meters, I began to desend and shifted my body weight to land on the platform. I landed with may left foot touching just before my right with my knees slightly bent. I stood up and turned around to face them. Upon doing this, I quickly set the gun down, grabed my digital camera I always carried with me and took a picture of them.  
  
I bought the picture upon view mode. "Perfect," I said, smiling.  
  
Both Hotshot and Smokescreen's Jaws were droped, Blurr just stood there and Jetfire was bent over, still ready to pick me up. All of them stared at me, motionless.  
  
"You should see yourselves!" I laughed.  
  
It was about a minute before anyone moved or said anything. Jetfire stood back up and Hotshot was the first to speak.  
  
"Where did you learn to jump like that?" asked Hotshot.  
  
"Years of hard work in martial arts and literaly falling off a balcony to my death," I replied.  
  
"How did you fall to your death, you're standing right in front of us," asked Blurr.  
  
I put away my camera and picked the gun back up. "I was being careless about a year ago you sitting on my balcony of my former apartment on the 22nd floor; about 198 ft above the ground. I was sitting on the edge when a huge gust of wind knocked me over the edge," I explained. They all nodded their heads in aggrement.  
  
"I assumed this because I was suddenly clinging to the side of the building for dear life about four floors below. It was then I discovered I had a natural ability for scaling walls." They continued nodding their heads slightly.  
  
"I knew that if I chose to climb down, I would be locked out of my apartment. So I decided to climb back up the wall to my balcony. It took me twenty minutes, but I learned how to climb walls really well," I finished.  
  
"Cobalt, do you like explaining things?" asked Jetfire.  
  
"Well I guess I do, I have to do it all the time when exploring how things work, what I think and writing hypothesis' for school. I'm probably used to it since I do it alot, I'm doing it right now aren't I?" I stated, chuckling a bit.  
  
"Yes you are," said Jetfire, also chuckling at my statement.  
  
I turned around to face the target. "Okay, how should I do this?" I asked.  
  
"Anyway works on how to stand and hold the gun, just aim and fire," replied Jetfire.  
  
I aimed and looked at the target, allowing myself to also temporally see two guns. Keeping focused on the target, I lined up the right image of the gun on the target. Feeling that it was aimed good, I pulled the trigger and fired three shots a couple of seconds apart.  
  
"Good shot Cobalt!" cheered Jetfire.  
  
"You just hit the bulls eye, you sure about saying that you're not that good?" asked smokescreen.  
  
"Well, it's been a few years since I've ever done something like this, I've probably just have gotten better," I replied to him.  
  
"Huh," said Jetfire and seemed to touch where an ear would be. "Jetfire here... two in one day... Sideswipe huh?"  
  
When Jetfire mentioned Sideswipe to whoever was on the line, I think it was Optimus, I thought I saw Blurr tense up slightly.  
  
"Alright then, I'll inform him... Jetfire out," he finished.  
  
"What was that about, Jetfire?" I asked.  
  
"You're not the only one who's joining us today," replied Jetfire. "We have a new recruit, just joined the Autobots and his name's Sideswipe," continued Jetfire, he turned to Blurr. "And Optimus says he's been talking alot about you. Look's like you have a fan, Blurr."  
  
"Oh really, Sideswipe huh? I've never heard of him," commented Blurr.  
  
"You will soon, he's coming down here as we speak. Are you sure you two have never met before, he seemed to know quite a bit about you from Optimus' perspective," questioned Jetfire.  
  
At this, Blurr tensed up even more. I think he was lying.  
  
"No, we've never met," confirmed Blurr.  
  
"Okay then, want to go meet him Cobalt?" he asked me. He reached his open hand to me.  
  
"Yeah, let's go meet him," I replied. "But what should I do with the gun?" I looked down at it.  
  
"Keep it with you, It's yours now," he said. I then jumped onto his palm.  
  
"Oh really Jetfire? It's mine?" I asked, slightly surprised.  
  
"It's really yours Cobalt," he said back to me. "You have good aim, better than some transformers I've seen. I belive it deserves to be in your hands the most. Take good care of it Cobalt."  
  
"Oh thank you so much Jetfire," I replied excitedly to him. "You don't have to worry one bit, I'll take great care of it," and saluted to him just because I wanted to.  
  
"Alright then, lets go meet Sideswipe," he said and started towards the exit. He reached the exit then turned around. " Don't shoot yourselves now," he called to them.  
  
"Funny Jetfire, don't worry, we won't," laughed Smokescreen.  
  
"Hey, you just hit me in the head with your crane!" yelled Blurr.  
  
"Sorry about that," Smokescreen said back.  
  
"Heh heh, see you guys later," he called back to them. I waved to them also. We then left the room. I looked at my watch, it was now 11:40.  
  
"Jetfire."  
  
"Yes Cobalt?"  
  
"When Blurr said that he didn't know anything about Sideswipe, I had the strange feeling that he was lying," I admitted.  
  
"I thought the same thing too Cobalt," he replied to me.  
  
"How could you tell?"  
  
"He wasn't speaking in the tone he usually uses and he seemed nervous when I asked him," he explained.  
  
"That's how I came to that assumption," I commented. "Hey maybe we'll find out why Blurr lied when we meet Sideswipe."  
  
"We probably will, hey, there he is now," he pointed to the Autobot that was approaching us.  
  
Sideswipe was blue, silver, black and yellow and apeared to transform into a blue car. He had light blue eyes that looked like sunglasses and stood shorter than Jetfire. A minicon with wheels for arms and a light for a face sat on his shoulder.  
  
"My name's Sideswipe, this here's Nightbeat," he introduced. "You must be Jetfire."  
  
"I am, we've heard alot about you Sideswipe."  
  
"Then you probably know why I came here," he stated.  
  
"Uh, no we don't know why you came," admitted Jetfire. "I was hoping you could clue us in," he looked down at me, then back to Sideswipe.  
  
"I think I should start from the beginning to make sense," he began. "Before I joined the Autobots, I didn't know what to do with my life. I hung out with the wrong crowds and I constantly got myself into trouble. Then one day, a few guys who didn't like me much knocked me offline and tied me up to a metal pole for some fun. When I came back online, I was all alone, tied up to a pole. I don't remember how long I called for help, then Commander Blurr came. Commander Blurr, he saved me, he shot the rope off of my leg with just one shot. It was at that time I asked him his name and told him mine. I went to thank Commander Blurr, but I was to late; he was already gone," at that time, he got a noticably strange look on his face.  
  
"It was at this time I finally knew what I wanted to do with my life. I want to be just like Commander Blurr. He helped me without even bothering to know who I was. I then became an Autobot so I could find Commander Blurr, learn how to be like him and accompany him into battle. You might say that he's my role model."  
  
"He definitely does sound like he's your role model," commented Jetfire.  
  
"He is. By the way, where is he now? I've still never got to thank him for saving me that time," he asked, looking around slightly.  
  
"Blurr's in the target room," I answered, finally drawing attention to myself. "The target room is that entrance right down there," I pointed to it.  
  
"And who might you be?" he asked me.  
  
"My name is Cobalt Pop Maxwell. You're not the only one who's new to this base today. I hope you're not to dissapointed on not getting your quarters next to Blurr's, I sort of chose that one," I admitted to him.  
  
"No, that's alright, I'm fine with it."  
  
"Oh good. It is nice to meet both of you," I said.  
  
"Same to you Cobalt. Uh, where did you say Commander Blurr was again?" he asked me.  
  
"He's in the target room," I answered to him.  
  
"Thank you Cobalt, bye," and he ran past us. I assume that Blurr must have walked out just then because we then heard "Commander Blurr, it's you!"  
  
"Uh, hello Sideswipe," he replied sounding nervous.  
  
"Where are you going Commander Blurr? Come back!"  
  
We turned around just in time to see Blurr being chased by Sideswipe down the cooridoor, both in vehicle mode. Hotshot and Smokescreen now stood in the cooridoor, watching them.  
  
"COMMANDER BLURR! PLEASE COME BACK!"  
  
"GO AWAY!"  
  
"Hey Smokescreen," said Hotshot suddenly, "I've got an idea."  
  
"Oh yeah and what's that?"  
  
"Why don't we go and follow them," suggested Hotshot.  
  
"Great idea Hotshot, let's do it," and both of them transformed and took off after Blurr and Sideswipe.  
  
"I think we've solved the mystery to why Blurr lied, Jetfire," I giggled.  
  
"Oh yeah and what's that?" he asked.  
  
"Well I think that he doesn't like Sideswipe that much because he annoys him so much and seems to be obssessed with him," I explained.  
  
"Really," he exclaimed.  
  
"Well, he's addressed Blurr as Commander Blurr nine times already; I, uh, counted. I think that's it, because wouldn't you get annoyed at a person that kept calling you Commander Jetfire all the time?" I asked him.  
  
"I would, you said it Cobalt," he replied and we both started laughing. I'll have to remember not to call him Commander Jetfire frequently like Sideswipe, if at any time at all.  
  
I was looking up at him also laughing with my arms crossed behind my head. Then suddenly, my vision went hazy with yellow static and my head got hot and I dropped my gun. The last thing I remember before nothing is seeing Jetfire's eyes light up in alarm.  
  
"Cobalt, what's wrong?"  
  
Falling backwards, Jetfire called out my name and tried grab me I think.  
  
"Cobalt!"  
  
I passed out. 


	4. Evening

Here's chapter four, I hope you like, and Cobalt is not a mary sue, she is just really strong and very smart; just so you know.  
  
I don't own Transformers Armada. Do not sue me.  
  
A Girl Transformed  
  
Chapter four  
  
When I came to, Jetfire, Optimus, Red Alert and Scavenger were looking down at me. My first thought was to Jetfire's gold eyes.  
  
"Has anyone ever told you that you have pretty eyes Jetfire?" I said weakly.  
  
"Eyes?" he said confused. He looked over to Optimus who was pointing to his eyes.  
  
"Oh, you mean optics Cobalt," he told me.  
  
"Has anyone ever told you that you have pretty optics Jetfire" I said with a little bit of more strengh this time.  
  
"Your'e the first ever, most of the femmes back on Cybertron would be too shy to say anything," he laughed.  
  
"Ah," I sat up holding my head. "How long was I out?"  
  
"About one earth minute," answered Optimus. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah, I just need some food, that's all," I replied.  
  
"You'll be fine once you get some?" asked Red Alert.  
  
"Yes, I have some in my quarters," I stated.  
  
Jetfire left the control room and carried me back to my quarters. We entered and he lowered me to the ground. I walked over to a counter and grabbed a granola bar out of the box of granola bars. I love granola, it tastes so good. I took a bite into it.  
  
"Are you feeling better Cobalt?" he asked me.  
  
"I finshed chewing and swallowed. "Yeah, I'm fine now. I didn't have any breakfast at home and I planned to stop at the cafeteria before class. But when I heard a loud blast, I drove to the cliff, a laser blast hit the cliff, I fell and you know the rest," I finished and took another bite of granola.  
  
"You heard a loud blast? How far were you away?" he asked me.  
  
"Oh I'd say about a mile since that's how far I drove to the cliff," I said.  
  
"You heard it from a mile away, just how loud was it?" he asked me.  
  
"It was really loud, shockwave loud, it actually shook my bike," I stated.  
  
"That couldn't be possible, none of the blasts there were that loud," he exclaimed.  
  
"Then how did I...," I wondered.  
  
"That's a really good question," he said. "You really scared me back there when you passed out," he admitted.  
  
"I didn't mean to," I replied back. "My body just got really hungry, that's all."  
  
"I know you didn't mean to Cobalt, I just got really scared because I didn't know what happened to you," he replied.  
  
My gaze shifted over to my desk. I noticed tha my gun was now laying there; Jetfire must have set it there when I was getting something to eat. I took another few bites of my granola bar.  
  
"Hey, what do you like to do on your freetime besides target practice?" I asked him and took another bite.  
  
"Well, there's a battle simulator, those are fun sometimes, and what do I like to do? When ever I feel like it, I play some of my favorite games that I brought with me from Cybertron, wanna see them?" he asked me.  
  
"That would be cool, I'd like to know what kinds of games you like, much less what kinds of games they have on Cybertron for Cybertronians," I stated.  
  
"Cybertronian?" he questioned.  
  
"Well, I thought since you're from Cybertron, I thought, why not Cybertronian? It's like someone calling all humans from earth earthings, at least to our culture it is," I explained and finished my granola bar.  
  
"Alright then, let's go," and we started for the door. Suddenly, I ran back to where the granola box was, grabbed a bar out, took my gun off the counter and put them in one of my pockets.  
  
"Just in case," I said and ran back up to join him.  
  
We turned off the lights and exited my quarters then entered his and he turned on the lights. In it off to the left against the two walls was something that looked like a transformer sized bed and there was a smaller one next to it. There was also a desk, nothing fancy, just a desk. With a laptop and a few other things on it too. Jetfire walked over to the desk and sat down in a chair as I jumped up there.  
  
"So, what kind of games are these?" I asked as he proceded with booting up the laptop.  
  
"Okay, here's a list of games I like, which one do you want to play?"  
  
"I don't know, you pick," I exclaimed.  
  
"This one's a good one, a multi-player, Optimus and I like playing this one," he opened the game and played some. The game seemed to be a target game, and Jetfire was really good at it, he alreaday had over a thousand points.  
  
We played for several hours and I managed to get a higher score than Jetfire after a couple of tries and once I almost got a score as high as Optimus. It was hard work, since the keys were to big for me to type, I settled for jumping on each key to press it to Jetfire's amusement. It was hard work too, I really had to jump fast.  
  
"Whoever said you can't get a workout from playing computer games, let's just say that I now have a great arguement for them," I said exausted.  
  
"Wow, I've never seen anyone do that before in my life, and I've been around for several hundred thousand years," he exclaimed.  
  
"Really," I looked down at my watch, it was now 7:00. "I don't really want to play anymore, and I'm starving. I think I'll go get something to eat and get ready to go to sleep."  
  
"Okay then, I'll see you later, bye Cobalt," he called as I jumped off the desk and walked towards the door.  
  
"Bye, I'll see you later or tomarrow," I called back and exited his quarters. I then walked into mine.  
  
I took my gun and empty granola wrapper out of my pocket and put the gun on my desk and threw the wrapper away. I took a package of instant shrimp flavored ramen in a cup and started to make some. While I did that, I took my digital camera and downloaded the picture I took today at the target room.  
  
"He he, cute," I said looking at the picture and saved it to the harddrive.  
  
My instant ramen was done by that time and I started to eat it. While doing that, I acessed the internet and went out to my favorite page that has some good comical stories written by the people online there. There were a few new ones, but none that caught my intrest so I decided to pull some email. Four new ones, one of them was junk mail, hate junk mail and the others were from my friends. I read them and by that time I had finished my ramen so I logged off and shut down the computer. It was now 7:45 pm.  
  
"Oh, it's getting late, I'd better go to bed now," I said to myself.  
  
I put my pajamas on and turned off the lights and crawled into my futon. What a day today was, I met some giant robots called transformers belonging to a faction called Autobots and made some new friends with them. Now I'm living with them at their base and I think one of them is cute. Am I crazy? I mean anyone else might freak out about this. I don't quite understand my reaction to this, but it is a nice change to my life. I like change.  
  
I think I fell asleep then. **  
  
That's chapter four, please review and tell me what you think. I really need some ideas, I can't make this fic as good as it can be without your help.  
  
Cobalt 


	5. Next Day

Oh man, this chapter is probably going to be really boring because I've bored. Well one thing may be interesting, I methodically wrote a bit about a topic in here that I think interesting, energon. From what I write, some proves to be true by example from what I've seen. But basically it will probably be boring because I have had writers block. But you can help to prevent that in later chapters, just review and give me ideas. If I have some good ideas, I can write more; thus I can type the chapters faster and you can enjoy them and I can make progress on the story sooner. Can you do that for me please? Otherwise I won't be able to finish this and I hate not finishing any fanfiction I started. Okay enough, enjoy the fic if at all possible.  
  
I don't own Transformers Armada so don't sue me.  
  
A Girl Transformed  
  
Chapter five  
  
"It's 6:00, wake up! It's 6:00, wake up! It's 6:00, wake u-"  
  
"SMACK"  
  
"oww."  
  
"Annoying alarm clock," I growled as I crawled out of bed and streched some. "I need to be there by seven," I said making a mental note to myself. I began my morning routine; by the time I was done, it was 6:45.  
  
"I'd better tell someone where I'm going," I thought as I put my backpack on and wheeled my bike out of my room. There was no sound except for a few faint voices snoring; one happened to be comming from the room off to my right.  
  
"Heh, so Blurr does snore," I remarked quietly, not wanting to disturb the peace. I walked over to Jetfire's quarters; I was about to knock on the door when suddenly to my surprise, It opened.  
  
I looked up, expecting to see Jet, but he wasn't there. I looked around to discover that he was still asleep. I took a few quiet steps in and the door closed sliently behind me.  
  
"Jet, Jet," I called softly, walking towards where he was sleeping. "Jet, Jetfire," I called a bit louder this time; he still didn't move. I jumped onto his bed, hoping he could hear me better and loud enough to wake up. I walked over to his face.  
  
"Jetfire, wake up," I called softly again. "Jetfire, please wake up, I have something to tell you," he did not move. Calling to him was not working; since he didn't have his faceplate on, I decided to stroke his nose some.  
  
"Jet, wake up, I need to tell you something," opon saying this, I saw his optics slowly light up. I stopped stroking his nose.  
  
"Hmhm, Cobalt? What is it Co?" he said sleeply and lifted his head some to see me better.  
  
"I'm sorry to wake you, but I thought I should tell you that I'm going to school now and that I'll be back around at 12:00 noon today. I'm telling you just so you won't worry about me when you can't find me and run around the base screaming my name," I told him.  
  
"You're at school and you'll be back at 12:00, right?" he asked me.  
  
"Yes, that's right, I'll be going now so you can sleep," I said and jumped off his bed and headded for the door.  
  
"Well all of us will be getting up soon so I'll just get up. Hey Co, what's sleep?" he asked me as he stood up and streched.  
  
"Sleep? It's what you were doing before I woke you up," I replied.  
  
"Oh, to transformers it's called recharging and what I was laying on is called a recharge pad. Oh, ah Cobalt, you don't by any chance have that gun on you do you?," he asked me.  
  
"Yes I do, should I not?" I asked him.  
  
"You can keep it with you, just keep it out of sight unless you need it for a good reason," he answered.  
  
"Oh okay, I planned to do that anyways, I don't want to reveal anything about the Autobots after all," I said. "I really need to go now Jet, bye," I called back as I ran out of his room.  
  
"Bye Cobalt, I'll see you later," he called back.  
  
"Bye," I said one last time before putting on my helmet, starting the engine to my bike and driving down the cooridoor. The clock on my bike displayed 6:51, I would need to go fast to make it on time. That shouldn't be a problem. I used to get there in eight minutes, now that I'm closer it should only take four or less minutes to get there from now on. I exited the base and drove onto the dirt road.  
  
For the first time ever, I actually wanted school to end quickly so I could get back to the base.  
  
*****  
  
"Wow, what a morning," I sighed while putting on my helmet and getting on my bike.  
  
I finished my project and it worked great, except that my partner added too much voltage. Then it blew up and I got soot all over myself, turning my nice red and blue outfit all black and grey. I wonder what Jet will say when he sees me.  
  
I drove up to the doors of the base, I told the password to the computer and drove in. I parked my bike in my room, when I walked out, Jetfire was there to meet me.  
  
"Have a good morning Co- woah, what happened to you?" he asked, picking me up to take a closer look. "Did you make something explode?"  
  
"Not me, but my partner did and now I'm all black," I exclaimed.  
  
"How did this happen?"  
  
"He accidentally added too much power to the device I made and it exploded," I explained to him.  
  
"Do you want to go change outfits?"  
  
"No, I'll be fine, I'd like to see everyone elses reaction to this anyways."  
  
"Okay then, hey, let's go work on your shooting skills alright?" suggested Jetfire.  
  
"Yeah, let's do that."  
  
I practiced shooting with Jet for about an hour and I was getting better at it. Before long, I was starting to get hungry for lunch.  
  
"Hey can we stop for awhile, because I'm getting really hungry; otherwise I'll faint like I did yesterday," I requested to him.  
  
"Sure, I would also like a break," he admitted.  
  
We put our guns away and I headed back to my room; I don't know where Jet went at that point. I began making some maccaroni and chesse for my lunch; I was almost done when Jetfire walked in holding a glass-like container of a neon blue-violet substance.  
  
"Hey Jetfire, what do you have there?" I questioned him.  
  
He looked down at what he was holding, then back to me. "Oh this, it's called energon, we drink and eat it for power like you humans eat food and drink water," he told me and taking off his face plate, he took a drink.  
  
"Wow, that's cool uh, can you tell me some more about it, i'm kind of curious to know more, please tell me," I begged him and took my maccaroni to my small table.  
  
"Sure I can," he agreed. "Energon has different properties about it, depending on where you find it, it can have different colors and tastes to it. Some that I've found to taste bad and others taste good enough that some transformers chose to get drunk off of it," he then lowers his voice, "even I have a couple of times. Could you do me a favor and not tell anyone else about this?"  
  
"Yes, your secrets safe with me," I declared and ate a bit more of the maccaroni.  
  
"Thanks, energon doesn't always come in liquid form like you see here," he held up his glass slightly and pointed to it. "It can also be found or formed into solids of different densities at certain temperatures," he paused to take a drink while I nodded in understanding and continued eatting. "Because of this property, many on Cybertron use it to create magnificent creations from it, much like humans love to cook using food," he finished and took another drink.  
  
"What kinds of creations are there, what kinds do you like?" I asked him.  
  
"I like all different kinds, there's the candy kind, the sweet kinds, sour kinds, bitter kinds, kinds that can be used to control with the right mixing, I like using some of those for jokes; could you also not tell anyone about that please?" he pleaded and finished the energon he was drinking.  
  
"Sure," I agreed to him.  
  
"Well there are so many kinds, why don't I give you a file on it and I'll mark all of my favorites, that sound good to you?" he asked me.  
  
"That would be nice, thank you," by then I had finished my lunch. I began to clean the plate and glass in the sink, dry it and put it back in the cabinet to which it belonged. "Hey let's go see what's going on with everyone."  
  
"That sounds good, except for one problem," he began.  
  
"Oh and what's that?" I questioned.  
  
"Just before you got back, a minicon woke up and they all went out to find it, leaving me here," he trailed off saying something, but it was to soft to hear.  
  
We left my room and headed for the control room. "So why did they leave you here alone?"  
  
"Well we're not exactly alone, there are some minicons, but they left me here to guard the base, to be here when you get back and where they were going, I would stand out to much," at saying this, his voice lowered to a sad note, enough too make me feel sad for him myself.  
  
"You want to tell me more about this?" I coaxed. He picked me up and continued walking.  
  
"They have me stay here because I stand out too much as a shuttle," he explains.  
  
"I can understand why they say that," I consoled. "Right now on earth, seeing a shuttle fly through the sky is very rare; rare enough to make people and the military to want to know what's going on and reveal the Autobots and Decepticons to the earth."  
  
"I know."  
  
"But one day the Autobots will defeat the Decepticons, we'll reveal ourselves to the world and then you can fly as much as you want," I finished.  
  
"I can't wait till that happens," he admitted.  
  
We walked into the control room just as the Autobots warped back from the battlefield. "Hey, let's go see them!" I exclaimed. We went to the warpgate as the Autobots were walking out.  
  
"Hey Optimus," I called as I jumped out of Jetfire's hand, suddenly scaring all except for Hotshot, Smokescreen, Blurr and Jetfire; I landed on the ground softly. "Did you get the minicon?"  
  
"We did Cobalt, he's right here," he pointed to a blue and green minicon on his left shoulder. "Were did you learn to jump like that?"  
  
"Yeah, were did you?" asked Red Alert.  
  
"Years of martial arts traning, but that's not all that I can do," I declared. "Would one of you be so kind as to hold out your hand please?" Optimus was the first to do so. "Just watch this."  
  
I got into a confortable pisition and pushed off hard from the ground. I shot up like a rocket, going higher and higher; soon I was hovering slightly above Optimus' head and began to fall. I took the apropriate landing position and landed gracefully in his hand, he looked at me speechless.  
  
"Amazing," said Sideswipe in awe.  
  
"Uh, thank you," I said shyly and jumped out of his hand.  
  
***  
  
Wah, I'm sorry for ending it here, but I don't have anymore ideas. While there wasn't much action going on, there was a bit of insight into Jet and Co's feelings, I think. Please review so that I can make this better next time! It will be greatly aprechiated!  
  
Cobalt 


	6. Another Minicon

I thought part of this up on my trip in D. C. It's amazing when you force yourself to think of something to take your mind off of something you can get great ideas. I'm not to good on geography, but I'll try the best I can; that's all that can be asked of me, right? I did read up on mary sues so now I can improve upon Cobalt's character some. Please enjoy.  
  
I don't own Transformers Armada so don't sue me.  
  
A Girl Transformed  
  
Chapter six  
  
"Wow, you jump pretty good Cobalt," claimed Sideswipe.  
  
"Thank you Sideswipe," I replied and jumped down from Optimus' hand.  
  
"BAARING! BAARING! BAARING!"  
  
"EEEK!" I cried and literaly jumped four feet ing the air. "What the heck?!"  
  
"Another minicon has been activated," announced Hotshot and Red Alert ran out of the room.  
  
"Another one?" exclaimed Smokescreen.  
  
"Yes," replied Prime.  
  
"Didn't you guys already find one?" I asked.  
  
"Yes, but these things happen sometimes, sort of like that with the Requiem Blaster," answered Jetfire.  
  
"The Requiem Blaster?" I said confused.  
  
"I'll explain Requiem later," Jet suddenly replied. "Right now, go stand on that orange panel on the ground over there," he pointed to three orange panels outside the doors.  
  
I did so and an orange light wrapped around me and I suddenly was wearing an orange jumpsuit. The light faded and I ran back over to Jet.  
  
"The others tell me that that's what the other kids wear when they come with us," he told me.  
  
"Cool, I like it," I admitted. Just then Red Alert ran back in.  
  
"I've got the cooridinates sir," he announced. "I also think that I should stay here incase the kids come here."  
  
"That's a good idea Red Alert, the rest of us, let's transform and rollout," commanded Prime. We did so, and again I rode with Jetfire.  
  
"WARP." called out Optimus.  
  
When we finished warping, Jet and I were flying over a tall, grassy field; the others driving below us. From here I could see a forest getting closer and closer. The sun in the sky appeared to be rising and there were few clouds to be seen.  
  
"Hey Jet, where are we?" I asked looking around. My gaze shifted over towards the edge of the forest where I thought I saw something black and white among the green. I did see something black and white; that something was a panda bear. "Never mind. I just answered my own question."  
  
"You did?"  
  
"I just saw a panda; we're somewhere in Asia, I think China."  
  
"Okaaaaay then," he draled out.  
  
"Attention Autobots," I nearly jumped out of my seat when I heard Optimus' voice out of nowhere.  
  
"It's okay Cobalt, It's just my comlink," he said softly.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"The minicon has been located to be three miles away in this direction," continued Optimus. "Scanners also indicated that there is no Decepticon activity in the near vincinity; we got here before them," A couple of cheers were heared from the others and I couldn't help but to smile at their enthusiasm. "Now let's go find that minicon and keep in contact with either Jetfire or I."  
  
Those on the ground were now racing each other towards the forest and even Optimus appeared to be joining in with them.  
  
"Should we join them?" Jet asked me.  
  
"How fast can you fly?" I countered.  
  
"So that's a yes?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Hang on then, I'm really fast," There was a slight humming noise for a second and I'm pushed back hard in the seat.  
  
"I love flying!" I cheerfully exclaimed. "Hey Jet, you were going to tell me something about the Requiem Blaster, what is it?"  
  
"The Requiem Blaster? Oh yeah, there are three minicons, Sky Blast, Payload and Astroscope, they combine to form a really big and powerful gun called the Requiem Blaster," he explained.  
  
"Okay, that's cool," I replied.  
  
"While I'm at it, I might as well inform you on the Star Saber and the Skyboom Shield."  
  
"Star Saber? Skyboom Shield?"  
  
"Well the Star Saber is a blue sword, the flight minicons Sonar, Runway and Jetstorm combine to create the Star Saber, Megatron currently has possesion of it."  
  
"Okay then."  
  
"And as for the Skyboom Shield, it's yellow, and again three minicons combine to form it, but I forget their names, thought I do know that they transform into sports cars."  
  
"Okay, what are the Requiem Blaster minicons then?"  
  
"Oh, they're space minicons, meaing that Sky Blast is a rocket, Astroscope is a sattelite and Payload is a truck-like, thing."  
  
"Okay. Hey, you told me that Megatron has the Star Saber, what about Skyboom and Requiem?"  
  
"We have those, Smokescreen carrys the shield because he has this crane that he can use to launch the shield to anyone of us at anytime we need it and Optimus has the Requiem minicons with him."  
  
"Okay, thank you for answering my questions," I replied to him.  
  
"Not a problem Co."  
  
"Oh, I just remembered that I have one more question," I suddenly mentioned. "What does the minicon look like? What am I supposed to look for?"  
  
"The minicons that we search for are in what are called stasis pods before they are awakened. The stasis pods look like green glowing pentagons, they're not that big or heavy, you could easily carry one in your arms and to awaken some of them all you have to do is just touch them," he explained.  
  
"Okay."  
  
I gazed out over the forest, then I saw what appeared to be a very tall figure with horns appear suddenly from nowhere. "Is that?" I asked, pointing at the figure.  
  
"Megatron, yes that is him," Jet replied. Several other figures warped, at least that's what I think they did, in standing next to him. "Optimus, the Decepticons just appeared," he told Optimus over his comlink.  
  
"Good work Jetfire, we're more near the minicon than they are, let's find it so we don't have to get into a battle," he replied back.  
  
"I'm going to land so they won't see me and we can search for the minicon easier," declared Jet.  
  
"That's fine with me," I replied back.  
  
"TRANSFORM," he transformed and set me down on to the ground. The others then drove up and also transformed.  
  
"Let's start searching for the minicon, men," commanded Optimus.  
  
"Yes Sir," everyone said including me, it just felt natural for me to say it since I was helping them. We split up into small groups; Hotshot and Sideswipe, Blurr, Scavenger and Smokescreen and Jetfire and Optimus. I decided to follow Jet and Optimus and ran to keep up with them.  
  
"So why are you following us?" Jet suddenly asked me as I was running.  
  
"I, uh, well I have no reason, so I just am," I crossed my arms for a second, getting my point across. Jet then ran back behind me and picked me up, probably because it was hard for me to keep up by mere running and both of then started to run.  
  
We ran for awhile and I looked around hard for the minicon, but I didn't see it anywhere in all the trees yet. How hard could it be to find a small, green glowing pentagon? Apparently is was very hard. I continued looking around untill something caught my eye. I turned to look and I saw a small green light off to the left. I looked closer and it appeared to be in the shape of a pentagon, I found the minicon!  
  
"I think I found the minicon!" I suddenly exclaimed, startling both of them to a stop.  
  
"Where is it?" asked Optimus.  
  
"I think it's over there," I pointed over to where I saw the small green light. "Do you see it? It's glowing green."  
  
"I see it," replied Jet.  
  
"Good work Cobalt," said Optimus. They then began to run towards the minicon and I looked up towards the sky. Cyclonus was flying over near the minicon and aparrenly he had just spotted it because he suddenly dived for it.  
  
I whipped out my gun, "No way are you getten it Cyclonus creep!" I yelled out. He turned to looked at me but did not stop. I aimed my gun and fired. Thanks to my training with Jet, I managed to fire a few shots that connected with his neck and face.  
  
"That stings!" he yelled and flew upwards away from the minicon. Jet and Optimus brought out their guns and continued firing at Cyclonus as I jumped down from Jet's hand and ran for the minicon; it wasn't to far away. I ran up to it and picked it up and it didn't awaken, but that was hardly on my mind right now as I ran back to the Autobot leaders.  
  
"I've got the minicon!" I called out as I ran towards them.  
  
"Megatron just showed up Optimus," announced Jetfire.  
  
"Good work, keep it for now Cobalt and run away from here," commanded Optimus and I did as he said. I then turned around as I was running.  
  
"TRANSFORM AND COMBINE!" I heard Optimus call out as I saw Optimus transform to become a figure without legs and Jet transform to become another figure with legs but nothing else. They then connected together to form a complete figure. "JET CONVOY!" he called out again. He then flew off towards Megatron and I turned around to watch where I was going as I continued running.  
  
After I ran for a few minutes, I decided that I was far enough away that I could then turn around to watch the battle. Jet Convoy and Megatron were fighting it out, punches, flying kicks and everything! I watched for a few minutes, then my gaze shifted down to the minicon stasis pod in my arms. I turned it so that a styleized M looked back at me, it was then I realized that the minicon had not awakened yet.  
  
"We already have the minicon Megatron, so you might as well retreat," Jet Convoy called out and I looked up.  
  
"What proof do you have Prime?" he questioned. Jet Convoy did not reply but sent an unexpected flying kick to Megatron's face, sending Megatron backwards.  
  
"There's your proof right there," replied Jet Convoy with a voice that sounded predominantly like Jet's. Megatron then put his hand to his face, obscuring it from view.  
  
"Next time Prime, next time," he mumbled. "Decepticons, Retreat!" he yelled out and warped away.  
  
"Oh darn it," exclaimed Cyclonus who just appeared above the trees and warped away along with Megatron.  
  
"We did it?" I wondered. "We did it. We did it! We did it!" I yelled and jumped up and down. "WHOOO! WHOOO!" I did a victory dance which consited mostly of the moon walk and stopped once Jet and Optimus ran over to me.  
  
"Jet, the minicon doesn't seem to be activating," I pointed out.  
  
"Some minicon's just don't react to human touch, I guess this is one of them," he declared.  
  
I walked up closer to him. "You don't have a minicon do you Jet?"  
  
"I don't," he said with sad sounding voice.  
  
"You can have it Jet," I held it out to him.  
  
"You sure Co?"  
  
"I can't activate it, yes, you take it."  
  
"Well okay then, thank you Co," he then took it out of my hands.  
  
He held it up to his Optics, but I could still see what was happening. The pod started to glow with rainbow lights and a grey blue and red minicon with six grey wheels appeared and the rainbow light show faded. "Comettor! I missed you buddy!" he cried out and set him on his shoulder. "Thank you so much Co, it's my partner minicon Comettor!"  
  
The others drove up to us, transforming. "Aww, friends reunited," commented Hotshot when he saw Jetfire talking to Comettor eagerly.  
  
"Yeah, it's sweet," I observed.  
  
When all of us grouped up, we warped back to the base where Red Alert and the kids were there to meet us.  
  
"Did you get the minicon?" asked Rad.  
  
"Yes," I motioned up at Jetfire. "It turns out that it was Jetfire's partner minicon, Comettor."  
  
"That's cool," commented Carlos.  
  
"So you guys got one minicon today," said Fred.  
  
"Actually, it was two," I countered.  
  
"Two?" Rad questioned.  
  
"Yeah, we warped back with the minicon and a minute later the alarm went off again," Hotshot told us.  
  
"Cobalt helped us out this time," I looked up at Jet, politely waiting for him to finish. "She saw the minicon before us after I told her what it looked like and actually provented Cyclonus from getting it."  
  
"I did?"  
  
"Yeah, if you hadn't fired at him, the Decepticons would have my buddy Comettor right now; you're have a pretty good shot Co."  
  
"Aw, thanks Jet," I smiled up at him, blushing.  
  
"Cobalt, what does he mean by shot?" asked Alexis.  
  
"Well, he means, uh, well he means this," I slowly held out my gun laying in my hands.  
  
"Hey, why did she get one and not us?" asked Billy.  
  
"I, uh," I didn't know what to say.  
  
Optimus answered his question. "Jetfire felt that she was responsible enough to have one and that she should have some way to protect herself if the Decepticons were to invade the base again." I nodded to his statement and put my gun away in the pocket of my jeans; I had already 'changed' out of the orange jumpsuit I was wearing.  
  
"Optimus, could we be dismissed now?" asked Jetfire.  
  
"Oh yes, Autobots, dismissed."  
  
We walked to wherever it was we were going and I followed Jet.  
  
"Hey Cobalt, what happened to you?" asked Hotshot.  
  
"Huh? What?" I stopped and turned to face him as to did Jetfire.  
  
"You have soot all over you."  
  
"Oh that. I was at school today and my partner added too much power to our project, and when it exploded, I got caught in the blast," I explained.  
  
"Okay, you should go get some new clothes on," he suggested.  
  
"Yeah, I'll do that," I smiled and waved back to him. I then checked my watch, it displayed 3:30, and I followed Jet out of the room.  
  
The rest of the day was remotely interesting, I changed into some new clothes and went off to see what Jet and the others were doing. At about five, I came back to my room, turned on some cool lights and my favorite music and practiced my martial arts and sword techniques; I have a katana that was a gift from my sword training sensei for excelling in the art of swordsmanship. I was so focused on the music and practicing with my katana that I didn't even hear Jet come in at around 7:00.  
  
"Wow, you're really good Co," he commented. I finished my move, sheathed my sword and turned to look at him.  
  
"That's twice today that you said I was good at something, thanks Jet." I put my sword away and decided to start dinner; I'm in the mood for some salsbury steak and hot tea.  
  
"Hotshot likes swords, I'd bet he'd love to see you practice, you should go to the training room and show the others some time," he suggested and sat down on the floor.  
  
"That's a good idea, I don't have any school tomorrow, I think I will show everyone tomorrow if a minicon doesn't awaken," I put the steak in the microwave and some hot water over the little propane burner I set up; I need to get something to cook over other than a burner or I'll use up all of the propane.  
  
"There's a Decepticon by the name of Starscream, claims himself to be second in command of the Decepticons, really reckless."  
  
"What about him Jet?"  
  
"Well he's a seeker and as for his transformation, he transforms in to a small jet. Because he can transform into a jet, one of his wings pops out to become a sword much like yours."  
  
"I can kind of see where this might be going," I observed as I turned off the burner and poured the tea into a small mug. I placed the mug onto the cup holder on the table and did the same with the tea pot with the pot holder.  
  
"He has a sword like yours and can use it well like you can. But seeing you practice with such concentration and commitment, I'm pretty sure you're better than he is," I took the steak out of the microwave and set it on a plate on the table.  
  
"That's so nice of you to say Jet, I'd bet that everyone would want to be friends with you because if they had a special talent, you could find something nice to say about it and it would cheer them up when they're feeling down and make them feel alright."  
  
"That's sweet, thanks Co."  
  
I sat down at the table and started to eat. As I picked up my mug and drank some tea, I glanced over at Jetfire. He was resting his head in his hand and just seemed to be staring at me or at something near me. It didn't bother me, I just wanted to know why he was.  
  
"You alright Jetfire?" he took his head off of his hand and crossed his arms loosely infront of him.  
  
"Yeah, I'm just thinking about things," he replied.  
  
"Would you like to share, or not?" I took another bite of my steak.  
  
"Well, I was just thinking about what's happening back on Cybertron," he looked up into the air, seeming to stare into space.  
  
"What do you think is happening there right now," I asked him and took a drink of my tea.  
  
"There's probably at least one," just then, Hotshot ran in. "Hey, what's up Hotshot?"  
  
"Come quickly guys, you're not going to belive it," he called out excitedly and ran out of my room.  
  
"Well what are we waiting for, let's go find out what it is," I called out and ran out of my room after him, leaving my half eaten food on the table.  
  
"Wait for me Co," he called out after me while standing up.  
  
"You're ten times my size Jet, it should be easy for you to catch up," I called back.  
  
"How can I? You're running as fast as I am, what'd you eat today?"  
  
"Not ate, drank. I had two cans of pop at school and a can before I started practicing, making it three," I called back to him.  
  
"That must be some powerful stuff."  
  
"It is; we're here," I replied and turned into the control room. I slowed my running and stopped on the left side of Blurr who was looking at me, I started gasping for air.  
  
"You okay Cobalt?" he asked me.  
  
I looked to him. "Yeah, just out of breath right now, I'll be fine."  
  
"Why are you out of breath?"  
  
I turned back and pointed to the doorway. "That's why," I said pointing right when Jetfire came running in.  
  
"You beat him here?" said Blurr sounding surprised. Jetfire walked up beside me on the left.  
  
"Don't ask me how I did it, I just did."  
  
"Do you run like that all the time?" Jet asked me.  
  
"Only when I have the energy to, but that's the fastest I remember running in all my life," I replied.  
  
"How did she beat you here?"  
  
"I wasn't running at full speed, I didn't want to accidentally step on her. So what are we here for?"  
  
"I called you here to introduce you all to a new ally," explains Optimus.  
  
"You're not going to belive who it is," comments Blurr.  
  
A transformer who must have been standing behind Optimus walked out from behind him. He was red, a dull gray and white with red and white wings. On his wing was a purple insignia that vaguely resembled the insignia that all of the Autobots had. Three blue and white minicons stood infront of him. He was not smiling at all, but almost glaring.  
  
"What?" interjected Sideswipe.  
  
"It's Starscream, Cobalt," Jetfire said, sounding shocked.  
  
"Starscream? You said he was a Decepticon. What's going on?" I demanded to know.  
  
"A good question Cobalt," Interrupted Optimus. "I'll let Starscream answer why he's here; go ahead Starscream."  
  
Starscream walked forward a step "I'll tell you why I'm here. I over heard Thrust and Megatron talking about me like I could be thrown away like scrap. I did not tolerate it and so I rebelled against them. I only joined you so I could defeat Megatron; not because of your ideals."  
  
"Hhhh," uttered Prime. "You'll need a place to recharge. Would anyone like to show him to a room?" requested Optimus.  
  
"I will," I volunteered. I'm not sure why, but I just did.  
  
"Cobalt, you don't have to," protested Jetfire.  
  
"That's alright, I'll do it," I objected and motioned for Starscream to follow. He did along with the minicons now beside him and I walked out of the room.  
  
"Alright, but I'm coming with you," declared Jetfire and followed out of the room after me before Starscream did. Jet chose to walk beside me on the left while Starscream and the minicons that were with him walked behind me.  
  
"Why did you choose to help me? Do you not fear me?" he asked me.  
  
"I don't know enough about you to fear you or trust you; I've only been with the Autobots for a little over a day," I told him, still walking.  
  
"But what would you do if I'd choose to attack you?"  
  
"I'd have to shoot you," I replied, placing my hand on the gun in my pocket. "If you've been wondering, it was me who fired on Cyclonus today when the second minicon was awakened."  
  
"I wondered where he got those wounds from, he didn't tell me when I asked. I guess he was to afraid to admit it was a human who shot him, coward."  
  
"Comettor," I murmured, Jet seemed to hear, he looked down at me. "Jet, I haven't seen Comettor anywhere. Where is he?" I asked him.  
  
"He said he was exausted from the excitement of being reunited, so he's recharging right now," he explained to me.  
  
"Well, we're here," I pointed out, stopping infront of the empty room to the right of Jet's and they walked in.  
  
"Hey, not even a thank you or good night, Starscream?" Jet called back at him.  
  
He looked to the side."I have no need for silly human earth customs," and the door closed behind him.  
  
"Well, how rude," commented Jet.  
  
"It's alright Jet. In fact, I think I'll do the same; I still haven't finished my dinner yet and I need to recharge," I stated.  
  
"Don't the humans call it sleep?"  
  
"Yes and many other things too. But I like saying recharge, I mean, that's what it is, isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah, good night Co,"  
  
"Good night Jet, I'll see you tomorrow," and I walked towards my room.  
  
I finished my dinner and cleaned myself of the soot from my project today; I only changed my clothes. As I went to bed, I looked at the clock that displayed 8:45; I had a bit of a hard time with the soot. I layed down in bed and I instantly feel asleep, I must have been really tired.  
  
***  
  
I'm done finally! And it's 15 minutes to 3:00. In the morning. Oh man it's going to be a pain in the but getting up tomorrow afternoon. I'm not kidding, I sleep a good ten hours a night, if I'm allowed the chance. I'm also making progress on my Armada Hockey fic; I'm close to done on the third chapter. I also have two new fics I'm still in the creation process with. One is "The Legs Have a Mind of Their Own" and "Airplane Coffee." That's all you're going to know before I post them, don't worry I will; I don't ever give up on my uncompleted stories, unless they're really, really, really bad, but that's quite rare. If it were a bad idea, I don't even think I would waste paper, kilobytes and time on it. Okay, I'm tired, It's now 2:51 in the morning, I'm going to bed, good night.  
  
Cobalt 


	7. The Worm

As always, I seem to have some type of writers block. But mostly, It is just this chapter, as for I have a few ideas for the story altogether. Hopefully I can get this done soon.  
  
I don't own Transformers Armada so don't sue me.  
  
A Girl Transformed  
  
Chapter seven  
  
"It's 7:00, wake up Cobalt! It's 7:00, wake up Cobalt! It's 7:00, wake up Cobalt!"  
  
"Damn alarm clock, I was having such a good dream about Jetfire and you have to ruin it for me!" I mumbled as I whacked the alarm clock, making it stop and I pulled the covers back over my face. Dang the base is cold in the morning. Morning, I thought I set the clock for six, not seven. When did it start saying my name? Why is it so cold--  
  
Just then, I was lifted out of bed and high into the air. I then realized through my sleepiness that what I heard wasn't the alarm clock. I glanced back, seeing giant, white, mechanical fingers holding me by the back colar of my pajamas; I crossed my arms.  
  
"Good morning Jet," I said sleepily. He turned me around to face him.  
  
"Good morning Co, everyones getting up now so I'd thought I'd wake you up. What was that about having a dream about me?"  
  
"Wasn't anything, thank you for waking me up Jet. Now could you put me down so I can get dressed, get something to eat and get ready, please?"  
  
"Sure thing," and he set me down on the ground.  
  
"Where's Comettor?" I asked.  
  
"He's right here," Comettor walked out from behind his leg and beeped to me.  
  
I walked over to where I had my clothes and took out a pair of dark blue jeans, a red, blue and black tee-shirt, a pair of red bike gloves and other nessicary things and took them to the bathroom that was built into the room. As I got dressed, I remembered Starscream saying something about someone named Thrust last night.  
  
"Jetfire, who is Thrust?" I asked him.  
  
"Thrust? He's a tatician for the Decepticons, hired by Megatron. From what I've heard, he's a total suck-up to him and is mean to everyone else except Tidalwave."  
  
"Tidalwave? Who is he?"  
  
"Lots of questions, Tidalwave was called to earth by Thrust to help Megatron Defeat us, heh, like that's gonna happen," he remarked.  
  
"Be careful Jetfire, anything could happen, but I hope that the Autobots do win the war and I'll help in any way I can," I replied as I walked out of the small room all dressed. I walked over to where I had a box of granola; oh how I love granola.  
  
"I know. That was quick."  
  
"Huh? Getting dressed? Yeah, I guess it was quick," I grabbed two granola bars, putting one in my pocket. I then put my gun in the other pocket and retrived my sword and attached it to my waist.  
  
"What are you doing with the sword?"  
  
"You said last night that the others might like to see me practice, so I think I'll do that today," I tore off the wrapper to the granola bar and started to eat it. We walked out of my room and headed for the control room. As we entered, Starscream was walking out.  
  
"Hey Starscream," called Jet.  
  
"Where you going?" I finished before he could.  
  
He walks on some, then stops. "I want to be alone," he replied to us.  
  
"Well...alrighty then," I said.  
  
Jet and I ignored him as we walked up to Optimus who was looking over a report displayed on the screen. He turned to us as we walked in.  
  
"Ah, you're up. I've been scanning the near area for minicons for the past half hour," states Optimus.  
  
"Did you find any?" asks Jet.  
  
"I found just one."  
  
"Where is it? Do you know?" I asked eagerly.  
  
"Not exactly. I can't seem to pinpoint the location, but I do know that it is somewhere in the unoccupied areas of the base," replies Optimus.  
  
"Do you need some help finding it?" Jetfire asks him.  
  
"I've narrowed it down to a small portion of the base that isn't easily accessible for transformers. The only ones small enough to fit is the minicons and humans. Would you like to find it, Cobalt?" Optimus asked me.  
  
"Yes," I replied.  
  
"Alright then, you have your gun with you?" asks Optimus  
  
"Yes, Sir," I said with a grin on my face.  
  
"Sparkplug, go with Cobalt," commanded Optimus and then turned to me. "He will lead you to the area near the minicon."  
  
"You go with her too, Comettor," commanded Jet. He set Comettor down on the ground and he rolled over to Sparkplug and I.  
  
"Why are you having your minicons come with me?" I ask them, not understanding.  
  
Optimus answered. "The Decepticons have the same technology as we do and therfore could also be scanning for the minicons. That means that they might have discovered this one and could attack the base to get it, putting all of us in great danger," he turned to Sparkplug. "Sparkplug, radio us when you find the minicon or if you run into danger. When you're done, come straight back here."  
  
"Yes Sir," I repled. Sparkplug taped me on the shoulder and pointed out the way to go. "Yes, let's go," and I followed Sparkplug and Comettor.  
  
"Ah Cobalt, one more thing," Optimus calls out to me; I turn back to face him.  
  
"Yes, Sir?"  
  
"When you find the minicon, it can be your partner. Oh, and you don't have to call me 'Sir'," he replies.  
  
"Thank you Optimus, and can I call you Sir?"  
  
"Yes you can."  
  
"Okay, thanks Sir," and I followed Sparkplug and Comettor to the area of the base where the minicon was located. When we got there, there was hardly any light at all and uneven ground and earth was everywhere.  
  
"If you two have any way to create a source of light, do it now because it seems to be getting only darker," I said as I walked carefully on.  
  
"Sorry Cobalt, we have nothing except our optics," said Sparkplug, answering my question.  
  
I sighed. "That's alright, at least I can see you. Well, I know that the minicon panels glow don't they?"  
  
"That's only when they've been awakened," replies Sparkplug. "We only have darkness."  
  
"Oh well, who needs light anyway, we'll just feel around for the minicon panel," and I get down on my knees and start crawling around.  
  
"Be careful Cobalt, there's sharp metal on the ground there from when the ship crashed here millions of years ago," warned Sparkplug.  
  
"I will," I said as I felt around. "Hey Comettor, you've been quiet."  
  
"I just have nothing to say."  
  
"Okay, but if you have anything you want to tell me, don't be scared."  
  
"K."  
  
I felt around on the ground for what seemed to be a half an hour until I felt something very large, wet and slimy beneath my right hand. A second later, it slithered out from under it and away from us.  
  
"Oh my god."  
  
"What, what is it?" Comettor asked me.  
  
"Worm, giant worm, giant worm! Giant worm! GIANT WORM!" I screamed as I jumped and clung to him.  
  
"With my infrared scanners," Sparkplug began. "I can see the worm in question, he's now thirty yards away from us."  
  
The news of that only made me cling to Comettor tighter and scream, "OH MY GOD! THAT THING IS FAST!"  
  
"Would you mind letting go of me now, Cobalt?"  
  
"The worm in question is no longer anywhere near us, Cobalt," Sparkplug stated.  
  
"Okay," I let myself drop to the ground, my hands spread out behind me. The second I did that, green light appeared behind me. "I think I found the minicon."  
  
I stood up and turned around to watch as a black, gold, dark blue and powder blue minicon with silverish white optics appeared infront of us. The light then faded into darkness again, Sparkplug, Comettor and the newly awakened minicon's optics were the only source of light once again. The minicon beeped some, probably wondering where he was.  
  
"Hello, my name is Cobalt, what is yours?" I asked him.  
  
"Cobalt. I'm called Mixmaster, where am I?"  
  
"Mixmaster, from what the Autobots have told me, you're in the minicon spaceship that crashed here millons of years ago. The Autobots now use it for their base," I told him.  
  
"What about the Decepticons?" he asked us nevously.  
  
"I don't think they're anywhere near us right now, so don't worry. Hey, do you want to be my partner? You don't have to power-link or anything," I asked him.  
  
"I'd like that, but where are you?"  
  
"I'm right infront of you, you might be able to see my friends and I if you look for heat or something like that," I suggested to him.  
  
The color of his optics changed as if he was trying it. "Hey, I can see you now, who are those standing next to you?" Mixmaster asked us.  
  
"On my right," I motioned, "is Sparkplug, and on my left," I motioned again, "is Comettor. Have you met before?"  
  
"No I haven't, it's nice to meet both of you," he said. Just then there was some rumbling coming from beneath the ground. "What was that?"  
  
"I suddenly feel that we should get out of here now," the rumbling became louder and stronger as it got nearer to us. "Let's go, now."  
  
Before we could make a move, the rumbling drastically increased and we heard something spring up from the ground. As we stood there, I grabbed my gun and aimed it, still trying to figure out what the thing was. I then remembered when it let out a loud roar.  
  
"What is it, Cobalt?" Sparkplug asked me.  
  
"It couldn't be..." I didn't want to belive it. I didn't belive the myths and folk tale. I didn't have to see it to know what it was, because I knew what had just popped up infront of us.  
  
"What, Cobalt?"  
  
"Graboid," I grabbed Mixmaster's arm. "Run for the exit fast, NOW BEFORE WE'RE ALL WORM FOOD!" All four of us tore off for the exit of this place, the graboid went back underground again and was now chasing us. We ran towards the light of the exit that had just appeared infront of us, the graboid was starting to get closer to us underground.  
  
"JETFIRE, OPTIMUS, HELP!" I screamed as loud as I could. They must have been close to us because I saw both of them come into veiw just as we were nearing the exit.  
  
"What?! What is it?!" he said sounding worried.  
  
"Graboid!" I yelled as the four of us jumped from the dirt gound into Optimus' waiting hands just as the graboid sprung from the ground and reared it's ugly head. Snake-like things came out of its mouth and it roared loudly before heading underground again, defeated because his next meal wasn't us. I gasped for air from running so fast.  
  
"So that's what that was," said Optimus suddenly, making me turn around so fast I hurt my neck.  
  
"You mean to tell me that you knew about that thing and you didn't tell me?!" I yelled at him.  
  
"I've been monitoring some seismic activity that has been happening beneath the base recently, but I did not know that what you call a graboid was the cause of it."  
  
As I talked to Optimus about graboids, I failed to notice that behind me, Mixmaster was just staring up at Jetfire.  
  
"You alright minicon? Hey, what's your name anyway? I'm Jetfire, Second-in- Command of the of the Autobots, and he's our leader, Optimus Prime."  
  
"I'm Mixmaster, Sir."  
  
"Well you're a polite little minicon, any paticular reason why you're called Mixmaster?"  
  
"Thank you, Sir. Back on Cybertron, I used to mix music for my friends and I was very good at it. I was so good, in fact the best they said, that they gave me the name Mixmaster. I have some music I can mix if you'd like to hear."  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
A fast paced rythmic tune that sounded simmilar to a song I liked began to play from the speakers on both of his forearms. Suddenly I had the desire to stand up and dance, which I did. Unfortunately, I got a little too into the music that I danced right off of Optimus' hands and luckily I fell into Jetfire's; the music stopped just then.  
  
"You okay Co?" Jet asked me.  
  
"I'm fine, that's really good music Mixmaster," I replied and stood up.  
  
"Jetfire, Sir?" Mixmaster started to say.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Do you mind if I," Mixmaster's optics then began to glow and his head began to spin around.  
  
"Oh, I get it. No, I don't mind, go ahead."  
  
I did not exactly understand what Mixmaster was doing until he was finished and his head stopped spinning around. He then transformed into a miniture space shuttle, looking very simmilar to Jet's transformation.  
  
"Oh how cute," I murmured when I saw what Mixmaster had transformed into.  
  
"Hey Co, I think you're minicon likes me," Jet said as Mixmaster flew around in a circle just above his hand. Sparkplug and Comettor who were still sitting in his hands were watching him fly around, their heads making little circles, they looked cute. Mixmaster then flew over to me and Comettor jumped over to Jetfire's hand.  
  
"Hey, get on, let's go for a ride," he said to me.  
  
"Okay," I climed onto Mixmaster and leaned forward to hang on. "EEEEEEEEEEE!" I screamed out from having fun as Mixmaster flew upside down in a circle. "Hey Optimus," Mixmaster flew up beside him, "If there's nothing else to do, do you want to see my swordsmanship?"  
  
"You can use a sword?"  
  
"Yep," I said pointing to the sword at my waist. "I'm really good too."  
  
"It's true, I've seen her, she's really good," Jet added. "Personally, I think that she may be better than Starscream."  
  
"Why don't you wait until later," Optimus suggested. "Right now, why don't you show Mixmaster around the base some."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I'd like that, please Cobalt?" the hyper minicon called Mixmaster zoomed around in small circles, making me dizzy.  
  
"Okay, okay I will, now stop, you're making me dizzy," I laughed.  
  
"Oh come on, don't stop, it's cute," protested Jet.  
  
"Okay Sir," he flew faster in circles.  
  
"JET!" I yelled and clung onto him tighter. "MIXMASTER!"  
  
"Okay, I'll stop," Mixmaster complied. "Let's go look around the base now."  
  
"Fine with me," I cheerfully said. "Go that way, WE'LL BE BACK SOON, JET!" I called back to them as we flew away.  
  
"Okay, see you later, Co!" he called back to us.  
  
I showed Mixmaster around the base and also asked him how he felt about me riding on him. He said he was okay with it and that I was pretty light anyways. Mixmaster met everyone and we freaked out Rad and the others when we flew at top speed around one of the corners. I showed him where everything was and we both learned something; it is very easy to get lost in here.  
  
It turned out that we got lost on one of the lower levels of the base. I let Mixmaster transform to give him a break from flying and walked around some, trying to find our way back. We walked through a labyrinth of cooridoors, conpletely lost. Scavenger found us a few hours later, wandering about aimlessly. All I can say about it is, thank god for granola bars.  
  
"Ah, there you are, we've been looking for you two for hours now," he carried us out of there.  
  
"Four hours, nine minutes to be exact," I stated. "We got lost. I never knew this place was so big."  
  
"Yep, if you don't know what you're doing, it's easy to get lost in here." to my amazement, we got to the control room in the next few minutes, everyone was there waiting for us. Except for Starscream, who didn't seem to care.  
  
"I found them, wandering around lost on one of the lower levels," he announced. I blushed some.  
  
"Hey, where've you been?" Jet asked me.  
  
"We got lost."  
  
"I heard that you have good swordsmanship," Hotshot inquired. "Can we see it?"  
  
"Right now? Sure," I agreed and jumped down from Scavenger's hand, Mixmaster did the same. I walked over to an open space in the middle of the room and looked up at all of them. "I'll begin now with a fairly simple one. Oh, one thing, Mixmaster, would you play something?"  
  
"Sure, what would you like?"  
  
"How about the one you played before?"  
  
"Okay, here ya go," he played the music from before and I showed them my moves. I belive all of them were impressed, but I'm not sure about Starscream.  
  
"Now here's a more advanced one of mine," I showed them and they seemed to be in awe. I worked my way up to the most complicated one I knew and finished. "Well, that's about all I know."  
  
"Wow, that was great," Hotshot exclaimed.  
  
"What? No."  
  
"Is there something wrong Starscream?" I asked him, kind of confused.  
  
"A-a-a human is better than me!" he stormed out of the room.  
  
"What's up with him?" I said bluntly.  
  
"He thinks you're better than him," said Blurr.  
  
"He's a transformer, how could I be better than him?"  
  
BAARING! BAARING! BAARING!  
  
"Oh. Minicon!" I exclaimed.  
  
"Red Alert, locate the minicon," commanded Optimus.  
  
"I'm on it, Sir." Seconds later, "I have the cooridates, Optimus."  
  
"Good work, Red Alert, now let's go get that minicon."  
  
"Yay!" I yelled as I ran towards the warp gate, Mixmaster running after me. I hopped onto one of the three panels in the floor and let an orange jumpsuit transform around me.  
  
"Hey, Cobalt, Mixmaster, want to ride with me?" Hotshot called to us, transforming as we entered the warp gate.  
  
"Yeah!" Mixmaster and I ran over to him. I got in on the driver side, Mixmaster on the passenger side. I reallized something, I didn't usually say yay and yeah often, I must be really hyper today or something. "Hey Hotshot, where do the coordinates say we're going?"  
  
"I don't know, but I do know that if you look in front of you, it will give you a visual of it," It didn't take to long for that to happen, as a skyline with many tall buildings appeared.  
  
"We're going to a city?"  
  
"Well not quite, the minicon coordinates are actually in a smaller city, just outside of the city with the towers," Optimus replied, overhearing our conversation.  
  
"We're ready to warp, Sir," Jetfire announced.  
  
"THIS TIME I'LL GET MEGATRON!"  
  
I started to turn around, wondering who said that. But before I could, we were warping to where the minicon was. We finished warping, by that time I figured out who had said it. "Oh, Starscream must have said that," I looked over at Mixmaster, his mouth was hanging open. "You okay, Mix?"  
  
He stayed like that for a couple of seconds before snapping out of it. "Do it again! Do it again! Do it again!" he responded quickly.  
  
"He must really like it," Hotshot laughed.  
  
"I think so." We had warped onto a remote strip of road with few buildings around, completely scaring the heck out the few people who were driving on it. "I'd freak out too if a semi appeared behind me suddenly," I said, referring to how Optimus had almost scared the driver of a car off the road.  
  
"Would you really?" Hotshot asked me. Mixmaster was looking out the window, goggling at everything.  
  
"Well Hotshot, if I didn't know you guys, then yes. But since I know you guys, it would probably just startle me a bit," I looked out the window. "But if Scavenger appeared suddenly behind me, I would freak out," I giggled slightly.  
  
"Yeah, I probably would too being your size," Hotshot replied. "But what if Megatron appeared behind you, what would you do?"  
  
She thought about it for a minute, searching for a good answer. "Well, I would scream my head off and run for it."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Mmm...maybe not."  
  
All of us either drove or flew closer to the city with the towers. I looked out the window at a sign on the side of the road. It said welcome to New York. "The minicon's in New York State, interesting."  
  
"So this is New York, I've heard about it but never seen it," Hotshot said in awe.  
  
"From what it looks to be, I don't think we're that far from New York City," I pointed out, it's tall buildings clearly visible on the horizon. "Hey, what's that up there?" Looking up, a jet fighter plane being followed by an helicopter was flying not far behind us.  
  
"Optimus, there's Thrust and Cyclonus," Hotshot called out.  
  
"I see them, let's lead them away from the humans," he commanded. We drove farther out into the rural areas and into a dense area of trees.  
  
The others started transforming as Mixmaster and I got out of Hotshot to let him transform as well. "You two go find the minicon, it's somewhere in this field, we'll hold off the Decepticons," Red Alert told us as he and the rest of the Autobots ran off to battle the Decepticons.  
  
"Okay, lets go, Mix," I started to run, only to find out I didn't know were to go. "Uh, Mix, where should we start?"  
  
"Follow me," he replied and ran towards the nearby bushes and forest.  
  
"I guess you know were you're going," I remarked and followed him.  
  
As we ran farther into the dense forest, I unsheathed my sword to cut the limbs in my way to keep up with Mixmaster. All kinds of different gunfire echoed around us as we ran. After several more minutes, Mixmaster and I came to a strange clearing and the sound of gunfire stopped. I looked up and saw a really good view of a nearby skyscraper.  
  
"Mix, there's no sound anywhere at all," I noticed.  
  
"You're right, Co," he agreed. "Even though my scanners still show the Autobots and Decepticons are still fighting, I don't hear anything as well."  
  
I nodded. "Is the minicon here in this area?"  
  
"My scans indicate it's two feet below the surface right here," he walked over to an area near the middle of the clearing.  
  
"Okay then, lets get digging," I walked over and motioned for Mix to stand back. Once he did, I sliced to groves in the ground and kicked out the triangle shaped piece of ground. Making a few more cuts, I saw the green minicon panel and pulled it out of the ground. "That was easy."  
  
"What now, Co?" Mix asked.  
  
"We run back to the Autobots but stay hidden within the forest until the Decepticons have been defeated and warp back to their base," I planned.  
  
"Sounds good, let's go," and we ran back to the fight.  
  
When we got there, the transformers were still fighting each other. None of the Autobots had gone into stasis lock yet, but several of the Decepticons had. Of the opposing faction, only Thrust, Megatron, Wheeljack and Tidalwave were still functioning.  
  
"I like the look of this, Mix," I said as we stood there in the trees, watching the fight. As the fight progressed, several well placed shots were enough to take down both Thrust and Tidalwave into stasis lock and Wheeljack was nowhere to be seen which gave me an erie feeling.  
  
"The war isn't over yet, Optimus Prime," called out Megatron as he and the rest of the 'cons in stasis lock. Checking to see if the coast was clear, I ran to the Autobots.  
  
"Hey, Scavenger, we've got the minicon!" I called out to the closest of them all as I ran towards them.  
  
Hotshot heard me. "Good job, Co!" he called back.  
  
"Hey, look out!" shouted Blurr. I tried to turn around and jump out of the way, but I was too late. Wheeljack transformed from his vehicle mode and grabbed me in his left hand. He pointed his gun at the Autobots, which his gun happened to remind me of a vacuum cleaner attachment. Mixmaster looked horrified at the latest event and I was still holding onto the minicon.  
  
***  
  
Oh, cliffe am I evil. Don't worry, the next one WILL be up soon. Man, I started this a month ago, then lost intrest in Transformers for a while, and now I'm back! The thing with the graboid was inspired from Tremors the series, which is now boring to me. Please review!  
  
Cobalt 


	8. Cobalt's Powers

Okay, here's chapter eight and the conclusion to chapter seven's cliffhanger.  
  
As always, I don't own Transformers Armada, but Cobalt and Mixmaster are mine. If you want to use them in a fic, just e-mail me about it; I'll probably say yes.  
  
A Girl Transformed  
  
Chapter eight  
  
"Nobody move," he shouted.  
  
"Cobalt!" Jetfire shouted and took a step forward, only to recieve a shot to the torso from Wheeljack.  
  
I began seething with anger at him for doing that to Jet.  
  
"I said nobody move or she'll become mashed potato," he yelled and started to sqeeze me tightly.  
  
"Let her go, Wheeljack," Optimus said firmly but calm.  
  
"I'll let her go when you hand over all of the minicons," he yelled again. It took most of my strengh to prevent from screaming because he was squeezing me so hard; my eyes began to glow crimson in color.  
  
"Let her go first, then we'll give you the minicons," Optimus compromised.  
  
"Minicons first, then she goes," he demanded. A pause was heard around the battlefield. "No? Then I guess she's mine, say goodbye to her, 'cause she's not going to survive in space for long."  
  
The crimson in my eyes grew brighter. "Not so fast," I growled loud enough for everyone to hear.  
  
"What human?" he trained his gun on me. "You gonna try and escape? You make me laugh."  
  
My eyes grew bright as crimson could be. "You bet I am!" I yelled and released my energy in silver, black, and crimson waves.  
  
Wheeljack let go of me as if I had burned him, which is what had happened. This gave me room to breathe and move again, which I used to my advantage. Taking my sword, I sliced, diced, minced, and carved up Wheeljack's hand, causing him to scream in pain. This gave me time to get away and I flung myself away from him, back towards the Autobots and right into Jet's hand.  
  
Wheeljack clutched his injured hand. "You will pay for this, human! I will get you one day," he yelled as he took some steps backwards.  
  
I sheathed my sword and drew my gun, pointing it at him. "You and what army?" I said, my eyes still glowing crimson.  
  
"One day, human! ONE DAY!" he screamed and warped away.  
  
"As I said a few minutes ago, I've got the mini--" the power I had remaining left me and I passed out in Jetfire's hand.  
  
***  
  
Short I know, but I hope to have nine up soon! Please review!  
  
Cobalt 


	9. Secrets Told

Okay, the origin of Cobalt is told in this chapter, it's pretty good in my opinion.  
  
As always, I don't own Transformers Armada, just Cobalt and Mixmaster. If you want to use them in a fic, just e-mail me about it.  
  
On with the fic!  
  
A Girl Transformed  
  
Chapter nine  
  
I woke up in the medbay on one of the tables. Jetfire, Mixmaster, and a new minicon I didn't reconize were sitting next to me. Pressing some buttons on my watch, I discovered that it was 6 p.m. the next day.  
  
"Well, good evening all," I said, still a little bit tired.  
  
"Are you alright, Cobalt?" asked Jetfire; he leaned closer to me. "You had us all scared."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry for scaring you, what happened while I was out?" I asked.  
  
"You wouldn't believe it," Jet answered. "Another minicon awakened yesterday while you were out and Starscream stole the Skyboom Shield from us."  
  
My jaw dropped open. "WHAT?!"  
  
"Yeah, that was my reaction too," admitted Jet, he turned his head off to the side. "Now they have the StarSaber, the Skyboom Shield, and the Requiem Blaster," he faced me again.  
  
Optimus, Scavenger and Red Alert walked in.  
  
"Ah, Cobalt, I see you're awake," Optimus said. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Yes, I just passed out from exaustion yesterday, I'm fine now," I replied.  
  
"That's good to know," commented Red Alert.  
  
"Would you mind explaining what happened out there yesterday?" Optimus requested. "Many of us are slightly confused at the turn of events."  
  
"I see," I thought out loud. "Yes, I would be happy to, Optimus." How should I start? "Optimus, when we first met, I recall you said you had reasons to believe that I could be useful to help with the Autobot cause; what were those reasons?"  
  
"Well Cobalt, I sensed a dormant but powerful energy coming from you," he told us. "Was that energy I felt the energy we saw yesterday?"  
  
"It was, I have this energy because I am 1/8 mary sue," I revealed.  
  
"You're a mary sue?" asked Scavenger. "I've heard rumors about these creatures, they are said to be absolutely perfect and posess great universal powers."  
  
"I too have heard of them," Optimus added. "But never in my entire existance have I ever met one."  
  
"You said you were 1/8 mary sue?" asked Red Alert.  
  
"Yes, my great grandmother was a full mary sue, thus my grandmother was 1/2, my mother 1/4 and I am 1/8," I explained.  
  
"You have never explained why you lived on your own, Cobalt, why?" asked Optimus.  
  
"I don't believe I've told you yet," I said. "It's a long story but I've got time. The name given to me at birth was not Cobalt Pop Maxwell. Before I was thirteen, my name was Atomi Twylight Maxis."  
  
"Why did you change your name?" Jetfire asked.  
  
I stood up. "My story goes like this."  
  
"When I was young, I had two loving parents; Nyxia Meganagos Maxis and Oron Patraus Maxis. They loved me very much and we lived in a big house on the east coast along with my grandmother. I had no knowledge of my powers before I was ten years old. My grandmother, Polyos Quentalia Xamos, told me of my heritage one day and helped me to awaken my powers and boy, was I powerful. Revealing to me that I just might be stronger than my mother, she warned me to keep it a secret because my mother would want to use my powers for her own vanity.  
  
"One day when I was about eleven, some of the power slipped out when I ran infront of a fast moving car at blinding speed to save a young girl from being killed. From that day on, she tried to get me to use my powers for herself. Then one day, she became so tired of me denying her my powers that she attacked me. I was not harmed because of one factor; my dad jumped in the way of the attack and was killed instantly. His last words were "Do not blame yourself for my death, the fault is not yours, go on and live your life." I took the chance of jumping out the window and running to get away. It was then I decided I would never become like her and I would only use my powers for good and only if nessicary.  
  
"I returned to the house hours later to find my grandmother had placed the body of my father on an altar in the basement were my powers were awakened, praying to gods of some sort. She told me that I had ran to the next state and my mother had gone to find me. She said I should pack my things, withdraw some money from my savings account, move out west to cover my tracks and live a new life, my life.  
  
"I did so, first by changing my appearance; growing my short and curly hair out long and straight, and changing my silver violet eyes to plain brown with the help of my powers. I moved out here and changed my name to what it is now. I became a new person, yet still me.  
  
"I had a curiostity for building things, especially with technology. When I saw the school, I decided to apply since there was no such age limit to enroll. They said that if I could pass the entrance exam, I would be excepted. I passed with flying colors and attended for two years now. Every now and then, I will feel the echos of a mary sue's power being used far away, but they're only echos. My mother is very dangerous, if she comes near, I will tell you and put your safety and Rad and his friends safety first, before my own.  
  
"That's basically my story," I concluded.  
  
The Autobots within the room were speechless.  
  
Jetfire was the first to speak. "All I can say is, you trully have a way with words."  
  
Mixmaster and the other minicon began to cry in each other's arms.  
  
"It's late, Cobalt, and I know you have school in the morning," Optimus said. "You should go to bed."  
  
"You're right, Optimus, I am rather tired," I replied, yawning, and hopped off the table. "Good night."  
  
"Good night, Co," Jetfire replied.  
  
I headed back to my room, got dressed into my pajamas and did other nessisary things. "Good night, Mixmaster."  
  
Good night, Co," he replied as he hopped on a recharge pad that must have been installed when I was out yesterday. Thinking about the events of yesterday and today, I drifted off into a deep sleep.  
  
***  
  
Okay, longer than my last chapter, but still short. I really hope you liked it, I'm tired myself; it's 11:40 pm right now. Please review! Goodnight.  
  
Cobalt 


	10. The Dream

Darn, it is hard to write when so much stuff is taking up time. I hate it. I hope you like this chapter and I'll try and make some things accurate to the Armada storyline.  
  
As always, I don't own Transformers Armada, but Cobalt and Mixmaster are mine. If you'd like to use them in a fanfic, just e-mail me for permission.  
  
A Girl Transformed  
  
Chapter ten  
  
Nearly two months have gone by since I first used my powers to save myself from Wheeljack. Since then, the Star Saber, Skyboom Shield and Requiem Blaster have juggled back and forth between the two factions like clowns juggling hot coals. Since then, I've learned more about the Autobots and the history of the transformers. No longer riding around in their hands as I did the first few days, I debated my relations to each of them.  
  
Jetfire, Mixmaster, and Comettor I discovered, I considered as my best friends. Scavenger I held in high respect as I did Optimus because of their knowledge and skill and the rest of the Autobots were my good friends.  
  
As I did normal everyday things, as normal as things can get when living with the Autobots, I thought towards my upcoming birthday. Turning 16 in a few days, I hadn't heard or sensed anything from my mother and this wasn't a good sign.  
  
When a mary sue uses a large amount of their powers, any other mary sue can feel it depending on where they are. Even if they don't use it, a mary sue or part mary sue can feel wether they are near or far. I haven't sensed anything yet from my mother, but I sensed that I would sometime soon.  
  
"Mixmaster, you here?" I called out as I entered our very large room on my motorcycle, shut off the engine and put my stuff away. "I'm back from school."  
  
No answer or sign from him meant he was probably with the other Autobots or minicons. Eating lunch quickly, I set off to find him and the others.  
  
I found him outside the back of the base, racing Jetfire in the air. "Mixmaster! Jetfire! Comettor!," I called out. "I'm back from school!"  
  
The two heard me, they transformed and landed. "Cobalt, you're back!" Mixmaster called out as he ran to give me a hug.  
  
"I'm always back at this time, actually I got back twenty minutes ago," I admitted. "Had to get some lunch."  
  
"Hi Co, how was your day?" Jetfire asked.  
  
"Would you believe that my lab partner blew something up in my face again?" I asked.  
  
"Well, you don't look it," he replied. I zoned out of the conversation and thought of more concerning issues. "Are you alright, Cobalt?"  
  
"Yeah, remember the first time I used my powers?" Jetfire nodded his head. "Well, the first time I did, I had used a lot of it, enough for my mother to know my location. Luckliy we were in New York at the time and she probably has already searched for me there," I explained. "But as you know, I have used my power very recently and in the near area. I'm worried that she may come searching here to find me and one of you could get hurt."  
  
"If she's after you, why would she hurt one of us?" asked Jet.  
  
I sighed, "She'll do anything to get my power, even if it means hurting my friends or the people around me. If she trys everything and she can't get me, her only option in her mind is to kill me, the very reason why I learned Kendo to defend myself."  
  
Flashback:  
  
Walking silently into the old Japanese dojo, I kneeled before the black haired meditating man. "What brings you to my dojo, young lady?" he asked me.  
  
"Yamoto Sugita San," I stated.  
  
"Yamoto San is fine," he replied as he held up his hand.  
  
"I wish to learn Kendo," I calmly said, looking at the wood floor.  
  
"I do not take on students."  
  
Shocked, I raised my head to face him.  
  
"But I will make an exception in your case, I sense strong energy from you," he said. "But I must have permission in person from your parents."  
  
I hung my head in defeat. "I'm sorry to bother you, Sir," I stood up and turned to leave.  
  
"Just a minute, young one," he called out to me, I turned back to him. "There's something troubling you, tell me your story."  
  
I kneeled back down and explained my predicament with myself, my mother and my powers.  
  
"I see, a good heart you have there," he told me. "Very well, I expect you to work hard, Cobalt. From this day forward, you are my student and will report here every afternoon at 2 pm and we will train for four hours, is this okay with you?"  
  
"Yes, thank you, Sensei Yamoto," and I bowed to him.  
  
*one year later*  
  
"Aya!" I thrust my sword through the air with a loud crack as Sensei entered the room.  
  
"Cobalt, please come, I must speak with you," he said and I followed him into the other room.  
  
He sat down behind the small table in the middle of the room. I layed my bokken beside me and sat infront of it. "Cobalt, you have progressed greatly in your swordsmanship. You have so much, there is no more I can teach you."  
  
I listened intently.  
  
"Your days as my student are over and I would like to give you a gift," he continued.  
  
"You don't have to, Sir," I replied.  
  
"But you earned the right to it through your hard work and dedication," he stood and turned to the wall behind him where several swords hung. My eyes grew wide.  
  
"This sword was weilded by the strongest female samurai in history," he told as he took the sword down from the wall and layed it in the middle of the table. "She had strength and determination just as you have. My family has protected this sword for generations, waiting to give it to a worthy student. You are that student, Cobalt, and it deserves to be weilded by you."  
  
I didn't know what to say. "Thank you, Sir. This is a great honor and I will only use it for good as long as I live. If I break this promise, I will commit the ancient ritual of seppuku," I bowed to him.  
  
"Spoken like a true samurai, young one," he laughed and turned to the wall to the right. "The samurai I told you about, she had only one painting of her and she was beautiful."  
  
I turned to see what he was looking at. On the wall was an old Japanese picture of a woman samurai, and she looked almost like me!  
  
"Yes, that's her, Cobalt," he said. "You're free to go now, keep practicing and I do hope we meet again in the future."  
  
"Thank you, sir and I hope we do too," I carefully picked up the sword and attached it to my waist and walked to the door. I bowed to him before stepping out for the last time. Walking out of the dojo and almost to the entrance, I stopped. Thinking for a few moments about what all I had gone through in the last year and I was going to miss this place. Waiting a second longer, I then exited, bowing on my way out.  
  
End Flashback  
  
"Cobalt?" Jet asked, snapping me out of my reverie.  
  
"Huh, what?"  
  
"Do you sense her anywhere near us now?" he asked.  
  
"I sense nothing, which scares me because I should be able to sense her, even if she's all the way across the country," I replied. "If I do sense her, I'll tell you immediately. But I don't right now, so let's do something fun," I said, my voice and additude drastically changing.  
  
"Fine with me," said Mixmaster.  
  
Jetfire, Mixmaster and I went back inside; I went skipping in infront of them. We went to the control room and no one was there.  
  
"Hey, Jet, where is everyone?" I asked.  
  
"They went to rescue another minicon and should be back soon."  
  
"Woah, why haven't you gone with them?" I exclaimed.  
  
"Huh?" he replied.  
  
"I mean the Decepticons have the Requiem Blaster and the Skyboom Shield and we only have the Star Saber, shouldn't you be helping them?"  
  
He sighed, "Cobalt, ever since Wheeljack had a grudge against you, all of us have been concerned for your safety. That's why at least one of us have been here when you returned from school, even if it's just the minicons."  
  
"Yes, but you also say minicons," I debated. "Why are you here then?"  
  
"Since it's soon after our last fight, most of the 'cons were damaged and most of them don't show up. We can greatly outnumber them this way and some of us can be doing stuff back here, like making sure you're safe," Jet explained.  
  
"Ah, I see" I admitted at last. "But I still think that you should be there in case the course of the battle would turn and they need you."  
  
"You're right about that."  
  
"Jetfire! We need you out here!" came Optimus' voice from Jetfire's comlink.  
  
"I'm there, Sir," he replied back to him. "I got to go, Cobalt. I'll see you later then."  
  
"Bye, Co!" Comettor called back to me and followed Jetfire out of the control room.  
  
"Yep, see ya," I called out as they left. Soon only Mixmaster, the rest of the minicons and I were left in the base.  
  
"What do you think could have happened that Jetfire would have to help them?" Mix wondered.  
  
"Hmm, don't know," I thought as I looked around the room.  
  
"What about the main computer?" he suggested.  
  
"Hmm?" I looked over at the council. "If I did manage out how to use it, how would we watch the battle? As far as I know, satelites could produce an image but it would be slow, hard and someone could see the Autobots. Laserbeak is the only one who could do this and he's with Rad and the others."  
  
He sighed, "That doesn't help much, the only way we could find out what's going on is if we actually warp there and we don't even know were 'there' is."  
  
"Then I guess there's nothing to do but wait," I walked towards the door. "C'mon, I'll teach you to play chess while we wait by the warpgate," I motioned for him to follow me.  
  
"Okay," he replied cheerfully. "Can we play poker too?  
  
"Sure."  
  
*  
  
"And once you get a pawn to your opponents back row, it can become a queen, a rook, a bishop, or a knight," I said as I taught Mixmaster how to play chess. It had been nearly an hour since Jetfire left to help the Autobots in the battle. Both of us were getting more worried by the minute.  
  
"Check," he said as he moved his knight a move away from taking my king.  
  
"Not yet," I replied as I moved my king to my last safe square.  
  
He moved his bishop a move away from taking my king. I couldn't move my king anywhere. "Checkmate Co, I win," he declared.  
  
I laughed, "You're good," I began to set up the board for another game just as the warpgate powered up and the Autobots warped in. All of them had damage and lots of small neon green dots in different spots.  
  
"What happened?" I asked them.  
  
"A long and hard battle, but we got the minicon," Hotshot replied cheerfully.  
  
"That's good, where did you go?" I asked as I picked up the games I brought.  
  
"We were searching for the minicon when we came upon these kids with weird shaped guns and they started shooting at us," answered Optimus.  
  
I stood up suddenly, "You were in vehicle mode, right?"  
  
"Yes," Optimus replied.  
  
"Good, they didn't see you then," I said relieved.  
  
"Do you know something about those kids that we don't know, Cobalt?" asked Scavenger.  
  
"Only that they were regular kids with paintball guns," I admitted.  
  
"Paintball?" said Red Alert.  
  
"Yes, just regular kids shooting balls of paint at each other instead of bullets," I explained. "Tell me, did the Decepticons get shot at as well?" I asked smiling evilly.  
  
"Yes, it seemed that there were two teams of them because while we got shot at with green paint, the Decepticons seemed to get mostly pink," Jetfire answered, the only one who wasn't covered in paint because his alt mode was a space shuttle.  
  
"Let's get this stuff off of us," Optimus said and walked out of the warp room as the rest of us followed.  
  
*  
  
Hours later, the Autobots minus Jetfire were still attempting to wash the paint off themselves with water. Some of the paint came off well as expected but the rest of it was dried on and there were hundreds of dots still. "I don't get it, normal paintball paint is water soluble, it should have come out by now," I claimed as Rad, the rest of the kids and I stood against the wall next to Jet.  
  
"Oviously, this isn't your normal paintball paint," Blurr commented, trying to wash paint off of his shin.  
  
"Well, I don't have any other ideas except for just keep at it or analyze the paint and create a solvent," I suggested.  
  
"Well let's keep trying," said Optimus who was washing the paint off of his chest.  
  
*  
  
Later that night, the Autobots finally managed to get the last of the paint off of themselves and went to go do other things. At that time, it was time for me to get some sleep for the next day.  
  
"Goodnight Mix," I yawned as I switched on the light near my bed and swiched off the main lights to the room.  
  
"You're recharging already? It's only 8 pm," he exclaimed as he sat on his recharge pad.  
  
"Yeah, today was a big day and I'm tired," I walked across the room and crawled into bed. "Besides, you know how I am when I still want to sleep in the morning."  
  
"I know too well," he stated and lied on his pad close to my futon. "Goodnight Co."  
  
"Night Mix," I replied and turned out the light. As I drifted closer to dreamland, I failed to give much thought when my door slided quietly open and a figure stood in the doorway.  
  
"Goodnight Cobalt," the figure said and the door closed silently once more.  
  
*  
  
CRASH!  
  
"EEEP! What the hell was that?" I exclaimed as I stood alone wearing only body length black, silver, and crimson spandex in a huge, empty, metal corridor. The lighting was very poor but still enough to see what was about fifteen feet infront of you.  
  
"Excuse me? It's 'what was that?' and do not use fowl language. Get it right, Atomi," a familiar voice echoed around the corridor that made my insides feel sick.  
  
"Atomi's not my name," I declared. "Who are you? Where are you?"  
  
"You don't remember your own mother, Atomi?" the voice tried to sound hurt but failed miserably. An older woman appeared infront of me. She had long, black hair and was at least 5' 10". Wearing black, dark blue, and purple body length spandex as well, her eyes were glowing violet and black and dark blue sparks were eminating from her body.  
  
"Nyxia," I growled as I went into a fighting stance and weilding my sword that I just discovered I had. What I thought was odd, she was looking around as if she was trying to find me and couldn't see me standing right infront of her.  
  
Her eyes narrowed as she continued to search for me. "It's 'mother' Atomi, you will call me mother!" she yelled.  
  
"You are not my mother and my name's not Atomi," I yelled back.  
  
"I am your mother and you will relenquish your powers for my own use, Atomi," she screamed.  
  
"I could never be the spawn of something so evil and vain," I declared and starting to get really angry. "And my name is NOT Atomi."  
  
A dark blue energy sword appeared in her hands, "Your powers are MINE!" she cried out and charged at me.  
  
I dogged out of the way and charged at her, but my feet were stuck to the ground. She ran at me and I held my sword to block her. Her sword cut swiftly through mine and nearly decapitated me if I hadn't ducked and drop kicked her. My feet became unstuck, allowing me to quickly stand up and pin her to the ground with my foot.  
  
Using my own powers, I held her at knife point with my own silver energy sword as my own eyes started glowing crimson. "I'm coming," she said as she faded out infront of me, "For you, Cobalt," a new voice finished. This voice didn't sound human and and purple transformer with odd shaped grey horns and pink optics appeared and glared down at me.  
  
Wheeljack stood next to the new transformer and laughed with him. I was suddenly watching myself from another viewpoint as silver wires approached me like snakes from all around. The wires wrapped around my body and started to squeeze me unconfortably. I still felt the squeeze from the snake-like wires even though I floated upwards and watched myself from above.  
  
As I looked down at myself, my body on the ground looked up at me like I was looking in a mirror. I saw the pain in my eyes as well as feeling it as it increased. My sight locked on my eyes and I screamed.  
  
*  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" I shot upright in my futon and brought my hand to my forehead. Catching my breath, Mixmaster woke up suddenly as my annoying alarm went off. "Oh Primus."  
  
"Cobalt, what's wrong? What's wrong?" Mixmaster ran over to the side and wraped his arms around me, trying to confort me.  
  
"Bad dream, I'm okay now," I turned off my alarm and looked over at where my sword hung, it was still intact. "Nyxia is near and she's searching for me, uh, you can let go of me now."  
  
"Oh," he let go and I got out of bed and got ready for the day. Luckily today was friday and tomorrow my birthday, I needed a break from stuff at school and from everything else. The last thing I wanted to deal with was a crazy insane woman out for my powers.  
  
Thirty minutes later, I walked out of the room that served as my bathroom fully dressed. I grabbed what I needed: wallet, sword, jacket, the usual stuff and got something to drink, a granola bar and sat down on a chair.  
  
"Are you going to be okay today, Co?" Mix asked as I ate my breakfast.  
  
"I'll be fine, but I'd better warn the others about my dream," I replied and drank my milk.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
I set the glass down, "My dream, I saw Nyxia in it and she was searching for me."  
  
"Your mother?"  
  
I nodded, "But that's not why I woke up screaming."  
  
"Why did you?"  
  
"Nyxia dissapeared and another transformer I never seen before apeared."  
  
"What?"  
  
"He knew my name and Wheeljack appeared next to him. These snake-like wires then attacked and wrapped around me. I saw myself from above as the wires squeezed me very hard and I then woke up screaming," I finished.  
  
"Yeah, you might want to tell Optimus and the others about this," he suggested. "Oh yeah, Optimus and Jetfire came in when you were in the shower because they heard you scream."  
  
I looked at him, "Hmm?"  
  
"I told them you're okay now and if you want to tell them, they're working in the control room," he told me.  
  
I finished my granola and milk, "Thanks Mix, I'm off to school now."  
  
"Okay then, I'll see you later," he replied.  
  
I walked over to my bike and donned my jacket and helmet. Mounting my bike and starting the engine, I gave a two finger salute wave to Mixmaster and drove out of the room. I passed Scavenger and Sideswipe on my way to the control room and arrived to my destination. Cutting the engine, I dismounted my bike and took off my helmet.  
  
"Optimus, good morning," I greeted and received his attention.  
  
"Aww, don't I get a good morning too?" Jetfire whined slightly as he turned from the screen he was looking at.  
  
"Good morning, Jetfire."  
  
"Are you okay, Cobalt? Many of us heard you scream this morning," Optimus questioned.  
  
"Bad dream, I think Nyxia is near and searching for me," I revealed.  
  
"Your mother?" asked Jet.  
  
"Mm," I nodded my head once, "But that's not why I screamed. Another transformer I've never seen before also appeared in my dream."  
  
"Another transformer?" exclaimed Optimus. "What did they look like?"  
  
"He had no faction symbol from what I remember and a deep and chilling voice. He was the same size as a normal transformer and was purple."  
  
"What else did he look like?" asked Jet.  
  
"He had a single, long gun barrel on each forearm and had strange looking silver horns," I motioned on my head what they looked like, "And pink optics."  
  
"Sideways," growled Jetfire.  
  
"Sideways?" I questioned.  
  
"He was a transformer who betrayed the Autobots and stole the Star Saber from us months before you joined us," answered Optimus. "We haven't heard anything from him for a few weeks now."  
  
"Okay, I need to head off to school now," I put helmet on again and mounting my bike, I started the engine.  
  
"Cobalt, be careful today," Jetfire called out as I began to leave. I turned to the two commanders and nodded my head. Pointing to my sword, I gave a thumbs up and drove out of the control room and soon the base.  
  
Arriving with five minutes to spare, I dismounted my bike and ran into the school. Taking off my helmet, I showed my ID to the lady at the office window and ran to class. I sat down next to my lab partner seconds before the bell rang.  
  
"What took you so long?" my partner Sarah asked. "You're usualy here way before I am."  
  
"I had stuff to do this morning," I replied as I set my bike jacket and helmet on the desk.  
  
"Oh what stuff?" she asked and her eyes glowed slightly.  
  
"I'm not telling and telepathy won't work on me," I said as I leaned my head back on my arms crossed behind my head. "So what do you think were going to do today? And whatever it is, try not to blow it up in my face this time."  
  
"Okay," she replied.  
  
Our instructor, Buckner-san as he liked to be called, came in at that time. Of all of my teachers, he was my favorite of them because of his sense of humor. "Okay class, we're going to finish up our programing today and start our new unit on building circuit boards," he said. "And let's not have anymore explosions this time," Sarah blushed and I giggled.  
  
*  
  
The day went by rather smoothly and even though I had sensed my former mother near in the city, she was nowhere near us to be a threat just yet. Sarah didn't blow up anything today and I managed to get good time on my programing and circuit board. I filled up the gas tank on my bike and headed back to the base.  
  
I shut down my bike as I parked it back in Mixmaster's and my room. Seeing as Mix was nowhere to be seen as always, I put away my stuff and grabbed something to eat before finding him. I found that Mix was in the target room with Jetfire and the two were competing against each other. Drawing my gun from the holister, I shot a plate that had just been sent flying to announce my presence.  
  
"Hey Co, didn't run into Nyxia did you?" questioned Jet.  
  
"Nope, but she's near," I told them. "But I'm not too worried yet."  
  
"Why?" Mix asked.  
  
"She's not as smart or powerful as me, but she does outclass me in physical strength," I admitted.  
  
"Well that's good to hear," said Jet. "Oh yeah, the others are out finding another minicon again."  
  
"Again?" I exclaimed. "This has got to be the seventh time this week!"  
  
"Yep, there's alot of them," he sighed.  
  
"Weren't you called out there yesterday because of the paintball kids?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, but they didn't really need my help all that much," he replied.  
  
*  
  
Nothing else really interesting happened the rest of that day and Nyxia stayed a good distance away. I had rather pleasant dreams that night too and woke up early and rested that morning. "Today's the 27th," I murmured. "Woooh," I cried out and jumped out of bed to do a few katas with my sword. "Oh yeah, I'm 16!"  
  
Putting my sword away, I started and soon ended my usual morning routine. "Hey Mixmaster," I called over to him, he was drinking some energon. "Wanna come outside the base with me today?"  
  
"Sure," he replied transforming into a small shuttle and we headed outside.  
  
It was a nice morning out as we walked and flew over to a nice, grassy piece of land surrounded by some trees and rocks near the far side of the base. Dew was still on the grass and it being slightly sticky out, I took of my jacket and layed it on a nearby rock. Unsheathing my sword, I layed the sheath on my jacket and began to do some practice moves and katas.  
  
"Hey Co, how's it hangin'?" a voice greeted.  
  
"Billy," I said and held my sword at my side. "Fred, What's up?"  
  
"Not much," Fred answered as they rode up on their bikes.  
  
"Where's Rad and the others?" I asked them.  
  
"I think they're doing homework, can I ride Mixmaster?" Billy asked.  
  
"Mix, you want to?" I called up to him, he was flying around high above my head.  
  
"Sure Billy, I'll give you a ride," he landed and let him climb on. As soon as he was on, Mixmaster flew off very fast, making Billy scream. Mix didn't quite like Billy because he would always try to hit on me and this was one of his ways at getting back at him.  
  
"SLOW DOWN WOULD YA!" we heard him yell off in the distance.  
  
"Hey Cobalt, why's Mixmaster flying so fast?" Fred asked.  
  
"Because I don't like Billy hittin' on me, Mix doesn't like it either and he's getting even with him," I explained.  
  
"But couldn't he hurt Billy?"  
  
"He won't hurt him purposely because then he'll have to answer to me," I finished.  
  
"Okay."  
  
I felt it, a strong power coming near dangerously fast. "Fred, Billy, Mixmaster!" I yelled out. "Get inside and warn the Autobots she's coming!"  
  
"You got it," Mix replied and flew into the cave.  
  
"What?" Fred questioned.  
  
"Don't ask questions, just take your bikes and get inside," I yelled as I quickly attached my sword sheath to my waist and put on my jacket.  
  
"Okay," he replied and did as I said. I went back into fighting postion.  
  
Nyxia was coming and coming fast, she must have been about near the begining of the forest. As she got closer, I powered up and hoped I would be able to hold her off and defeat her. "Please Primus, don't let me lose."  
  
***  
  
Wow, this is the longest of all the chapters so far, I hope you're enjoying this so far. I'll try to get ch. 11 up soon and I'll try my hardest to not make Cobalt too mary sue-ish.  
  
Cobalt 


	11. Nyxia's Attack

Okay, here's the continueum from chapter ten, I guess I've been watching too much Highlander. *skips off singing theme song.*  
  
A Girl Transformed  
  
Chapter eleven  
  
As Nyxia grew closer, my grip on the sword tightened and my breathing increased. I had never faced her in battle before, I had always run because I wasn't sure of my skills. Am I ready to fight her now? I must defeat her; if I don't, she might find and harm the others. With this in mind, my determination to win grew stronger.  
  
"Cobalt, What's going on?"  
  
I turned, "Billy? I thought I told you to get inside!" Mixmaster appeared next to him. "Mix, get him and Fred inside now!"  
  
THUD! In my haste to get them inside, Nyxia ran out of the forest and knocked me to the ground with an energy sword. A long gash ran though my chest from my right shoulder down to my left side. "Cobalt!" I heard Billy yell out behind me.  
  
"Well, well Atomi, we meet again," Nyxia sneered. She had long black hair and violet glowing eyes as she leaned on her dark blue energy sword, partly dug in the ground. "So you're called Cobalt now."  
  
I slowly got to my feet and into a fighting position once again. "Nyxia," I seethed from the pain in my chest.  
  
"Why don't you seem happy to see me?" She mocked.  
  
"Because you want my powers and I will never give them to you, ever," I yelled back at her.  
  
"Then my only choice is to kill you," she pulled her sword out of the ground and charged at me. As she charged, I threw my katana to the ground and blocked with my own energy sword.  
  
She dropkicked my legs from beneath me and I fell to the ground, rolling away before she could bring her sword down on me. I got up and readied myself for her next attack. The same pattern went on for awhile, mostly because she was much stronger than me, it was the only thing I could do at the moment. Billy was still watching safely away, fighting against Mixmaster who along with Fred, was trying to pull him into the cave and the base.  
  
"C'mon Billy, we have to get inside," both Mixmaster and Fred said.  
  
"But Cobalt needs me," he cried back at them.  
  
"No she doesn't, besides, you wouldn't be of much use anyways," Mix replied coldly.  
  
Billy slipped to the ground stunned from these words, allowing Mix to drag him inside without trouble.  
  
"Jetfire! Optimus! Cobalt's fighting with Nyxia outside!" Mix called out as he flew through the base to the control room.  
  
"What?" cried Optimus as Mix flew into the room.  
  
"Oh no!" Jetfire cried out as they ran out of the room.  
  
Outside, I was still fighting Nyxia with no progress. Blood was still leaking from my chest, and even though I was faster, this was slowing me down greatly. If I can't slow her down, I'll be done for in minutes. Dodging her last attack, I managed to cut her arm and jump back. She fell to the ground clutching it and glaring at me.  
  
"How dare you!" she yelled at me, leaning on her sword dug into the ground.  
  
"What do you mean, you're the one who started this whole mess," I countered as I held my sword in my right hand and clutched my chest with the left, breathing hard.  
  
She jumped up to attack, but stopped several inches before me, blocked by a shimmering, sky blue wall of energy. "What is this?!" she cried.  
  
"Ah Cobalt, it is so nice to meet you finally and happy birthday," came a soft, femine voice from above.  
  
Floating above Nyxia were two women, one had short, silver hair and a sky blue visor covering her eyes, controling the energy wall. She wore a short skirt and a shortsleved blouse, both were sky blue. In addition to this, she had silver high heeled boots, silver and sky blue gloves and a silver cloak floated around her. This lady sort of reminded me of a police officer.  
  
The woman floating next to her had long, flowing, dark green hair and dark blue eyes. Wearing a dark blue and dark green dress, she and the woman floated down to stand infront of me. The woman in blue and silver controled the wall to become a sphere, trapping the yelling, screaming and cursing words I've never heard before, Nyxia inside.  
  
I noticed that Billy, Mixmaster, Jetfire, Optimus and some of the other Autobots appeared out from behind the rocks. "Who are you?" I murmured as I started growing weak from the wound to my chest.  
  
The lady in dark green spoke, "I am Leonora, lady of the mary sues of Eramos, and this is Twyla, my guardian assistant."  
  
I fell to my knees, on the verge of passing out. "What brings you here... my lady?" I murmured.  
  
She laid her hand on my wounded sholder and smiled, "We have been watching you and Nyxia for awhile. Thanks you your help, we have been able to find and capture her," the cut started to heal itself.  
  
"Why my help?" I wondered.  
  
"You see, all of us in Eramos watch the mary sues, both good and bad, of this dimension. Anyone abusing their powers or doing wrong, we find and capture," she explained. "After Nyxia discovered your powers were stronger than hers, she went after you and tried to harm you. For that, she will now face judgement in Eramos."  
  
"Am I," I began.  
  
"Don't worry young one, you and your grandmother and great grandmother are good and have done nothing wrong. For that and helping us find Miss Whiney," she glanced behind her at Nyxia, who was now pouting and glaring at us, "You will be rewarded."  
  
"I will be?" I said. Looking down, the cut across my chest had healed itself and a long scar remained in it's place.  
  
"Yes," answered Twyla, who now approached me while still controling the sphere. "At a time when you truly need it, you can call upon us, only once though, to fufill a wish of your heart's disire."  
  
I gained my strength and stood up, "Of my heart's disire?"  
  
Leonora answered,"It could be anything, even if you're dead, you could use it to bring yourself back to life in another body to save someone you care for," she leaned closer to me, "With all of them around," she nodded towards the Autobots, "that's just what you might use it for," Leonora whispered.  
  
"Oh," I blushed as I glanced over at them.  
  
She backed away slightly, "Just consider it a sixteenth birthday present if you will," Twyla told me.  
  
"I do hope we see each other again in good spirits, Cobalt, farewell," Leonora, Twyla, and Nyxia trapped within the sphere floated upwards.  
  
"Farewell and thank you," I called and waved to them.  
  
Leonora and Twyla smiled and dissapeared into the blue of the sky. I looked over at the Autobots who were still looking at where the three mary sues dissappeared. Picking up my katana and sheathing it, I walked up to them. "Hello, Cybertron to the Autobots," I called up to them sweetly.  
  
"Huh, Cobalt," Optimus picked me up and held me level with his face.  
  
"You alright?" I asked.  
  
"Are we alright? We should be asking you that," Jetfire said.  
  
"What just happened Cobalt?" inquired Optimus.  
  
"Those ladies you just saw were mary sues and they took Nyxia back to their world for good," I explained. "She won't bother us anymore."  
  
I looked over at Jetfire, who had an odd look in his optics. "What's wrong Jet?"  
  
"Uh, you might consider wearing a new shirt today," he suggested.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Um, stuff's showing," he turned to the side. Oviously he was quite embarrased, considering that transformers of both genders weren't that different than humans. Looking down, I discovered that quite a bit of cleavage was showing.  
  
I crossed my arms over quickly my chest in an 'x' and blushed. "Oh," I jumped carefully down from Optimus' hand and all of us walked back inside.  
  
"OW! What was that for, Sir?" cried Jet as Optimus smacked the back of his head.  
  
Far away out in space somewhere, the transformer known as Sideways had watched the whole scene. "Nyxia may not bother you, but I haven't even begun too," he plotted and laughed evilly.  
  
***  
  
Okay, not everything in the story is going to be from Co's point of view all of the time as you've seen. And for some reason, Sideways has some beef with her. After all, he did appear in her dream that time. Though I'm not exactly sure what he wants with her yet, I'll have to think about it. I only hope I come up with something original and I don't make this to cliche as the other fics that I've read.  
  
Cobalt 


	12. Posession

Okay, from what I've read of the Armada comic, the city the Autobots and kids reside in is called Science City, they probably could have came up with something more original in my opinion. Oh yeah, I've been saving all of the text of the chapters into one big word file, it's currently 243 KB and 87 pages in length not including this chapter; that doesn't even include these author notes at the begining and end. I'm proud of myself ^_^.  
  
Oh a warning, if you hadn't noticed yet, the rating was recently changed from PG to PG13 for reasons. I warn you, this is about to get really angsty, to use a word. So, if you don't think you can take the heat, go read another fic.  
  
If you want the disclaimer, refer back to the other chapters, I refuse to type it again.  
  
A Girl Transformed  
  
Chapter twelve  
  
It was a beautiful September day in Science City as I layed on the grass just outside the observatory and the Autobot's base. "A reason why I moved out here, I can't stand extreme cold and it hardly gets above this temperature in the winter," I told no one.  
  
Staring up at the blue sky, I thought about nothing in particular as I watched the fluffy white clouds float by in the sky. It was mid afternoon and the calm and comforting weather was starting to make me sleepy. Soon the tune that I was singing was lost to the wind as I fell asleep.  
  
I was flying! Soaring through the sky at awsome speeds I've only see Jetfire fly at! Looking around, I was flying high over the city. Flying higher, I started to see the familiar shape of a shuttle drawing near. I remembered that Optimus did have Jet go out on patrol somewhere, didn't tell me where or what for though.  
  
I flew up to him, 'Jetfire,' I called out.  
  
"Huh? I...could've sworn I heard my name," he murmured.  
  
I then remembered, 'oh yeah, I fell asleep and I'm dreaming this.' Usually once I thought this, the dream would change, but this time it stayed the same.  
  
I flew along side him for awhile, calling out his name and seeing what sort of reactions I could get from him in my current form. Pretty interesting, he tried to argue with an invisible opponent and calling them all kinds of names.  
  
Suddenly I felt that danger loomed near and from behind. Turning around, I was grabbed by many strong silver and grey wires and pulled away from Jet. They hurt like last time and I called out to Jetfire, wishing that he could hear my cries, but I knew he couldn't no matter how hard I tried.  
  
'JETFIRE!' I cried out one last time, he slowed flying and turned slightly.  
  
"What? That sounded like Co," I heard him say before I was pulled into darkness.  
  
There was nothing but darkness, those strange wires weren't binding me anymore but I could see nothing at all. Except two pink optics looming infront of me. I backed up as a face appeared with the optics. It was the transformer that plagued my dream once before.  
  
"You're Sideways," I said uneasily.  
  
"Yes human, and now you will be my minion and do my bidding to serve Unicron," he revealed.  
  
"Who's Unicron?" I yelled at him.  
  
"The destroyer of worlds and he will eliminate anyone who opposes him," he growled.  
  
"I will never serve someone evil, now GET OUT OF MY DREAM!" I screamed at him.  
  
"Can't do that. It's not like you have a choice so get used to it, Cobalt. That is your name, correct?"  
  
I growled at him.  
  
"Very well, you may be dreaming, but this is all real," he laughed. "You will no longer be in control, NOW WAKE!"  
  
I shot up and screamed out. Bringing my hand to my forehead, I stood up and sighed. Was it all a dream? My hands started moving on their own, to my shock. No, it's like he said, I was dreaming and this is real!  
  
I started running back to the base, but Sideways soon took over my entire body. I called out a last time before I was under his complete control. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I had never felt this helpless and violated in my entire life, ever.  
  
Sideways stood up as Blurr drove up and transformed. "I heard someone scream, was it you?" he said in his normal tone.  
  
"No," his voice sounded like his at first but then shifted to my normal voice, "someone else screamed." Sideways turned from him and walked back into the base.  
  
"What's wrong with you, I know this isn't how you act," Blurr seethed.  
  
"People change, Blurr," he growled and walked on.  
  
"Now to begin," Sideways said softly and ran down the hall near the control room.  
  
Sideways reached his destination and peeked inside before entering. Red Alert was the only occupant at the moment and was busy working at one of the main computers. Waiting until he left, he ran inside and typed a command into the minicon sized computers. I watched him work, as I was fully consious of what he was doing.  
  
^What are you doing?^ I asked him in my mind.  
  
^Downloading information about the Autobots,^ he replied as he typed more commands into the computer.  
  
^Why?^  
  
^To help Unicron destroy them!^ he yelled back.  
  
^You can't do that!^ I countered.  
  
^Look around human, you don't have a choice in the matter,^ he growled.  
  
^Well, why do you need me then?^  
  
He pressed a key and lines of data appeared and scrolled down the screen. ^Many times I've tried and and I've failed one way or another each time. I joined the Autobots for a time to try to get information from the inside. But it didn't work,^ he slammed his hand down on the computer. To my surprise, I didn't feel anything.  
  
^Everytime I tried, there was someone always there. So I changed my plan, I betrayed Hotshot and stole the Star Saber from him and let it fall into the hands of Megatron,^ data was still flowing down the screen. ^I didn't only aquire data from the Autobots, but the Decepticons as well.  
  
^Then one day, I uploaded myself into the computer and navigated myself through what you humans call the internet and into the Autobot's database. In my attempt to get information, I trapped three of the humans, their minicons and myself in cyberspace. But they escaped and I was still without the data I needed on the Autobots. A firewall was installed soon after.  
  
^Looking at what I erred at, I decided that to escape the firewall, I must get on the inside. But as a transformer, I would be too noticable. Because of your abilites and access, this is why I chose you,^ he finished just as the data finished flowing. He typed something in and the data was replaced with a single line of code at the top of the screen.  
  
^What'd you just do?^ I asked.  
  
^Uploaded the information to Unicron, got a problem with that?^ he sneered.  
  
^You bet I do!^ I attacked him with my powers and succeded, I didn't think I could do it. The one thing about me he couldn't control besides my mind and thoughts were my powers.  
  
^Uhh,^ I groaned as crimson colored lightning attacked my body and it fell to the ground. I might not be able to feel anything but I sure felt weak mentally all of the sudden. Both myself and Sideways blacked out from my attack.  
  
Sideways and I came to about at the same time to see four 'bots looming over us. "Are you okay, Co?" asked Scavenger.  
  
"I'm fine, just fell that's all," Sideways replied, the Autobots were not quite aware yet that it was actually Sideways talking and not me.  
  
"Are you sure you're alright, you're not acting as yourself," Jetfire observed.  
  
"I'm fine, Jetfire. As I said, I fell," Sideways replied bitterly and turned to leave. Before he could, he was roughly picked up by Jetfire, but not rough enough to hurt.  
  
"This isn't at all like you, Cobalt, you've never acted like this. What has gotten into you?" he demanded and was starting to become pissed. This really shocked me because I had never done anything to make Jetfire this angry with me before. "You may be my best friend, but you've suddenly got a bad additude and I don't like it at all."  
  
Sideways answered, "Yeah, whatever," everybody in the room including me gasped at what he just said. "I_just_fell, now let me go!" he used a good bit of my somewhat natural strength to break free of Jet's grasp and jump down to the ground. Leaving the rest of the transformers in the room stunned and myself apalled, just as Sideways began to walk out.  
  
"Could this be what humans call PMS, Optimus?" Scavenger asked.  
  
"It might be," he answered.  
  
"No, it isn't," Jetfire interupted. "I've seen her at that time and even then she doesn't loose her temper like she did just now."  
  
"You're right, and she usually warns us about it," Optimus thought.  
  
"There's another problem with this scenario," Red Alert revealed.  
  
"You're right, Red, it's completely the wrong time this month for her to act like this," Jet thought as well.  
  
"Could something be going on at school?" wondered Scavenger.  
  
"If there was, she'd tell us and not act like this," Red Alert answered.  
  
"Then what could be the problem?" finished Optimus.  
  
Not hearing the conversation behind me, I growled in my head over what he said to Jetfire, loud enough for Sideways to hear, ^What, human?^  
  
Preparing myself to say words I would never say outside of my own mind, I yelled, ^YOU F****ING BASTARD!^ and gave him a shock of my power five times stronger than before.  
  
He screamed mentally and verbally as crimson sparks engulfed my human body. "Cobalt!" Optimus called out as the four of them rushed over to see the sparks attacked my body and fall into unconscious once again.  
  
"Optimus, did you see that? It just looked as if she used her powers to attack herself," exclaimed Jetfire.  
  
"This action might be related to her current additude," Scavenger suggested.  
  
"This isn't making any sense," Jetfire cried out in confusion.  
  
"I think I had better run a check on her, I can't place it but I think that it wasn't her talking back there," Red Alert picked me up and gently closed my eyes and mouth, which had not closed when I shocked myself suddenly.  
  
"Yes, go ahead Red, I'm getting the same feeling too," Optimus admitted as Red Alert carried me to the Medbay, followed closely by the others.  
  
***  
  
O_O; Woah, I wasn't quite going to do it like that but it spilled out, I do hope you like it still. Oh, and with school and stuff, I'll try to have chpt. 13 up as soon as I can, but no real guarantee, okay? Please review anyways, I love getting input as well as e-mail. ^_^;  
  
Cobalt 


	13. Hurt Feelings

Okay, I know at least one of you said you didn't get the last chapter, here's the lowdown: Sideways is in control of Cobalt's body and will be refered to a he by Cobalt, unless stated otherwise by Cobalt herself from her point of view. Does this help any?  
  
I'm not going to say it again because I'm tired, so see previous fics for the disclaimer.  
  
A Girl Transformed  
  
Chapter thirteen  
  
"This is odd," Red Alert observed.  
  
"Is there something wrong?" asked Optimus. Optimus, Jetfire, Scavenger, and Red Alert stood nervously in the medbay, waiting for the outcome on my current condition.  
  
"No Sir, everthing is normal, except for her brainwaves," he replied.  
  
"What do you mean, Red Alert?" Scavenger asked.  
  
"See here," he pointed at a monitor on his right, "these four waves are normal waves for a human and are Cobalt's, but as you can clearly see, there are eight lines instead of the normal four," he explained.  
  
"What does this mean?" Jetfire wondered.  
  
"From what I can infer, Jetfire, it seems that there are two beings inside Cobalt's body; Cobalt herself and a stranger," Red Alert finished.  
  
"What!" the rest of the Autobots in the room exclaimed.  
  
"It gets stranger, the second set of waves are not of a human, but are transformer in orgin," nobody in the room could belive it for a second.  
  
"Huh, look," Jetfire pointed over to the monitor, the human waves started to spike higher.  
  
As I opened my eyes, I realized that Sideways didn't have control over me, "Jetfire!" I cried out, startling him. "I'm sorry, it was the purple horned, pink eyed freak who said those things!"  
  
"Cobalt!" Jetfire bent down to where his face was about nine feet away from mine. The others looked on in intrest.  
  
"Yes," I started crying, "Sideways was controling me when he or I said those things to you."  
  
"Shh, it's okay," he comforted me in his hands and held me close to his face. "Where's he now?"  
  
"I think he's still in me, just happened to wake up first after I zapped him," I told him. "And he said he uploaded the files from the main computer to--Jetfire!" I cried out.  
  
"What's wrong?" I exclaimed.  
  
I couldn't answer him, for Sideways had woken up and reclaimed full control. Wiping the tears from his eyes, he eyed them carefully. "Nothing is wrong, I'm leaving now," he said and jumped down out of Jetfire's hand.  
  
"Hey, wait!" Jetfire called out, but Sideways kept right on walking without any acknowledgement to his call.  
  
"Let her go, Jetfire," Optimus said as he rested a hand on Jetfire's shoulder.  
  
"Why, Sir?" he asked.  
  
"We'll be sure to keep a watch on her, don't worry. We can't however, keep her against her will. With Sideways controling her, he may not have her mary sue powers but her human strength remains," Optimus told them. "Our only hope is that Cobalt can keep Sideways from harming anyone. I just hope that she can."  
  
"I agree, Optimus," Scavenger said.  
  
"Jetfire, Mixmaster trusts you the most, find him and bring him back here. Scavenger, Red Alert, find the rest of the Autobots and tell them to report here imediately, but say nothing to Cobalt if they pass her," commanded Optimus. "We're going to warn everyone that Sideways is amoung us."  
  
"Yes, Sir," each saluted and went off to complete their orders.  
  
*  
  
Sideways walked casually down the corridors in my body while I watched, almost helpless, from his point of view. ^What are you doing now?^ I asked curiously but coldly.  
  
^Your body is telling me it needs energy and to relieve itself,^ Sideways replied back coldly.  
  
^Well then, go ahead and be my oh-so-unwelcomed guest,^ I remarked sarcastically. 'It's not like I have much of a choice, you're controlling ninety-nine percent of my body,' I reflected.  
  
Soon, he started to run and ran to the room of the base that served as where I Mixmaster and I lived. Mixmaster popped up from what he was doing at my desk and ran to greet who he thought was me. "Hey Co, do you know what time it is?! It's two in the morning, where have you--Ugh!" groaned Mix when Sideways pushed him out of the way, sending him flying back into the wall behind him. I gasped internally to myself as the event took place.  
  
^SIDEWAYS YOU FREAKIN' SON OF A--,^ I began to cuss him out in every way imaginable for hurting my best friend, who was just starting to recover from the attack. Sideways merely ignored my verbal attacks and began to do what he said minutes ago. ^AND YOU WILL PAY AND BE SORR--,^  
  
^Silence human,^ he hissed.  
  
I stopped cursing but still growled at him.  
  
The door to my room swished open as Sideways walked into the small bathroom. Jetfire walked in to discover Mixmaster limping towards him. Imediately, he picked him up. "Mixmaster? What happened to you?" Jetfire inquired as he ran a scan over him. His scans revealed broken gears to his left leg and several shorted circuits in his back and wings.  
  
Lubricant tears ran down his cheeks as he sniffed, "Why Jetfire? Why?" pained silver optics stared up at Jetfire.  
  
Jetfire tried to comfort the hurt minicon in his hands. He breathed, "Was it Co?"  
  
Mixmaster sniffed more and nodded. "Why? WHY!" Mix yelled and collapsed into endless tears.  
  
Jetfire held Mixmaster close to him as he tried to clam him down. 'I swear Sideways will pay,' Jet vowed silently as pure malice shined out his optics as he walked out of the room.  
  
I watched the entire scene that took place, travelling out of my body allowed me to do this. Feeling Mixmaster's emotional pain, I floated down to the ground in remorse as tears sprung from my spiritual eyes. It shocked me, this was the first thing I could physically feel since I was possesed. I rolled over, more like I floated, onto my back, staring up at the high ceilling.  
  
"My friends are getting hurt...what am I going to do?"  
  
***  
  
Oh my, that last part was sad, I even felt myself starting to tear up. I have a fic in progress, which I don't know what the heck I'm going to do with it yet, and another one I came up with today in my health class.  
  
Well, this week is finals week, and my last week of school this year! So far, My Theatre and Math finals are the only ones completed and my Language and ROTC are half way done; what I mean is there's something called a constructive response that we do, it's a real pain in the but.  
  
As soon as this week is over, I'll have all winter break to work on fanfiction, so hope to see more updates and a few new stories.  
  
Cobalt 


	14. Freedom Gained

Okay, it's been a long time, I know. Been about, what, amost five months? Sorry for that, it's hard to be a ninth grader sometimes. When writing this out on paper, it came out in third person. It will be that way from now on, writing in third person seems to be my specialty. Please enjoy .  
  
I don't own Transformers Armada, only Cobalt, Mixmaster, and the plot, so don't sue me.  
  
A Girl Transformed  
  
Chapter fourteen  
  
The base was in a state of concern over the contretemps of Sideways Posessing Cobalt. Cobalt sat on the metal floor in her spirit form, trying to concieve a plan to rid the transformer virus from her body. She would look up every few minutes from her thinking to make sure Sideways did not walk past her unnoticed. Minutes later, Sideways walked out of the bathroom.  
  
DAMN YOU SIDEWAYS! Cobalt yelled as she floated forward to punch him. She only suceeded in floating right through him.  
  
Pathetic human, you think you can destroy me with a punch that's strength a petro rabbit isn't even worthy of? Think again! he laughed back at her in his evil laugh and walked on.  
  
Cobalt sighed. Taking a flying leap, she dropped back into her body to rejoin Sideways with angered feelings.  
  
Do not do that, human, Sideways growled at her.  
  
Oh, did that hurt, my dear Sideways? she began, I'm sorry...not. This is my body, you are trespassing, I'll do whatever I like wether you like it or not! Cobalt yelled back at him with pure fury, fury she hadn't ever felt till now. Not even the anger she felt towards Nyxia came close to this.  
  
You can do whatever you please, human, but know this: I am in control! Sideways yelled right back.  
  
Yeah, you think that, was Cobalt's final remark and grinned dementedly. She relaxed and let Sideways walk freely, there wasn't any immediate danger in letting him do so yet. The door automatically slid open and Sideways walked out.  
  
Meanwhile, Scavenger walked through the base, trying to locate Sideswipe. "Where on Cybertron is that kid?" he wondered.  
  
Sideswipe walked along the long hall to his quarters to retrieve a power converted that Red Alert let him borrow and now needed. Sideways stared at him menacingly as he walked past in Cobalt's form. "What's up with Cobalt today?" he wondered.  
  
Sideways walked around the autobase for awhile. Things have changed.  
  
Cobalt listened. 'He's been here before?' Large power generators towered in front of them, their metallic buzzing permeating the area. Just as 'Sideways' entered, he left the area.  
  
Okay, you walked in, then out. Why? questioned Cobalt.  
  
What makes you think I'll tell you, human? he growled back at her.  
  
Fine, fine...  
  
  
  
Sleep did not come easy for Cobalt. Being in this spirit form while Sideways slept in her body, she could not and would not sleep. She had no need for sleep in this form, it's mostly used as a way to clear thoughts. Right now, that wasn't nessicary and no matter what, Sideways would not walk the base or anywhere in her body without her. Cobalt would not sleep that night for that reason.  
  
Cobalt sat infront of her sword, it lay on the ground in it's sheath. She longed to actually hold it. Nothing more would satisfy her than to use it to slice Sideways out of her body and reclaim it as hers again.  
  
Sighing, she decided to go for a float around the base.  
  
  
  
As Co left, Sideways woke up. 'I was wondering when she would leave,' he thought. Sitting up, he got out of bed. 'Now, time to finish my plan!'  
  
Sideways walked out of Cobalt's room and down the long hall. Silently, he entered the Autobot's main control room.  
  
  
  
Cobalt watched one of the monitors left on in the room when she was surprised by Sideways walking up to one of the control panels. What the hell are you doing here? she exclaimed.  
  
Sideways turned to her, I am finishing what I set oud to do!  
  
And what might that be?  
  
To implant a virus and destroy the Autobots!  
  
Then why don't you implant yourself, Cobalt jeered at him.  
  
Why you little! then he got an idea. Yessss.  
  
Co blinked. Huh? ...Damnit! she smacked her forehead, but her hand only went through it. I will stop you! She lunged for him.  
  
"Cobalt?" both of them turned to see Billy and Fred standing at the doorway. Fred was carrying a PS2, the controllers and games.  
  
Coming to play games I see, Co sighed.  
  
What?  
  
She explained, Those two come here every night to play video games. I know because they sometimes leave the PS2 and games here when they leave in a rush. They still think no one knows what they do, even though I've moved their stuff out of the way countless times.  
  
"What are you doing here?" asked Fred.  
  
Sideways spoke, "I've know that you come here to play games for a long time, Billy," he spoke through Cobalt in a very odd tone.  
  
Co raised an eybrow at this. What are you doing?  
  
Heh, heh, heh.  
  
Billy walked over to both of them, "Are you feeling all right, Co?"  
  
"Oooh, you know I am!" Sideways screeched.  
  
Okay, what the hell are you up to, Sideways? Cobalt glared daggers at him.  
  
He ignored her, "You two come here to play games," Sideways said seductively as he walked up to Billy, "why don't you and me play a little game?"  
  
Not knowing what to make of this, "Sure, what game?" Billy asked as he stared into her brown eyes.  
  
Sideways placed his hands on Billy's shoulders, "It's called short circuit!" and he leaned in to kiss Billy.  
  
Cobalt was zapping Sideways with her energy in seconds. Shocking Sideways also shocked Billy in the process. All thre of them were surrounded in black, silver and crimson light, none of them happy at the moment, and two of them screaming in pain untill Sideways let go of Billy. Fred just watched in shock as he held the PS2 and games. The commotion brought the Autobots running.  
  
"What's going on here?" Optimus commanded.  
  
"You think you can get away with taking over my body and then trying to make me kiss Billy? Think again you viral prick!" Cobalt's voice was now audible to everyone as she was shocking him. Kicking it up a notch, she zapped him with twice as much energy as before.  
  
"Sideways?" questioned Fred, but it fell on deaf ears. Billy just lied on the ground, motionless.  
  
Sideways' screams and voice reverted back into his own as he floated out of Cobalt's body. Her body fell limp to the ground as she focused all of her energy on Sideways.  
  
"I will get you for this!" he screamed and disappeared into thin air.  
  
Cobalt powered down, now weak on energy. She floated down and back into her own body. Rolling onto her back, she stared and smiled at the Autobots, then fell asleep.  
  
  
  
And save, yays! I'm done! Finally! (Stupid fanfiction.net, I had to go back in and add all of the thought diologue, thank you! ;;) (Great, no underscores either...)  
  
Cobalt


	15. Alone

Alright! Wahoo! Dances to Transformers G1 Opening, interestingly enough is the startup sound on her computer. I am so glad that I updated and you reviewed!! --there should be a big smiley there... ¬¬; ff.net refused to let me post the carat and underscore symbols last time...had to use these '' '' instead as you noticed. Oh yeah, no more stars...grrrrr!!!!!! Hopefully it's just a bug and will be all sorted out soon.  
  
Oh and to clarify some things up, Sideways never kissed Billy, he only leaned in to. Cobalt also says that he attempted to as well in her little speech.  
  
Anyways, I thank all of you who reviewed, I know I got about 8 this time around, thanks much! Oh, and I had names for the chapters instead of having them as just Chapter one, Chapter two, etc... but I lost it...as I type this, it should be next to me on my right on a red piece of paper, but it's not, grrrrrrrrrrrrrr! I looked all over before I updated the night before last. My room's a slight mess, it's probably here somewhere...  
  
Well, I don't own the Transformers at all, don't really see why I would, just means that if I did, I wouldn't be eligible for all those cool contests!  
  
A Girl Transformed  
  
Chapter fifteen  
  
Cobalt awoke in the medbay with Red Alert, Optimus Prime, and Jetfire standing over her.  
  
"Well rise and shine, Co," sang Jetfire. "Red ran some tests while you slept and you're just fine, Sideways is really gone."  
  
Cobalt smiled, "That's good to know."  
  
They stared at each other. "You gonna lie there all day?"  
  
"Oh, nope," Co jumped down from the table she had been resting on. An odd wave spread through her, making her stand in the same position for a minute.  
  
Red Alert noticed this, "Are you okay, Cobalt?"  
  
She was snapped out of her reverie, "Oh, yeah, I'm fine," she smiled up at the Autobots.  
  
"Well, Co, don't you have to be in class today?" Optimus observed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Today's Friday, don't you have class?" he said.  
  
"Oh yeah," she murmured. "What time is it?" she asked frantically.  
  
"The time? It's 6:53," answered Red Alert.  
  
"Oh heck, bye guys!" She ran top speed out of the medbay and down to her room. As she entered, Mixmaster was there. "Hi Mix!"  
  
"Hmmp," he grunted and ignored her.  
  
"Oh," she sighed. Grabbing her backpack and helmet on her head, she sped out of there at lightning speed and to her classes.  
  
  
  
Cobalt drove back to the base that afternoon when she suddenly stopped. The strange feeling from this morning was back. "What is this feeling?" she looked at her hands like looking for answers. It was an odd, sort of depressed or bored feeling and felt almost lonely.  
  
"Why would I be lonely? The Autobots back at the base are always there and they're fun to hang with."  
  
Billy poped into her head. She shuttered, "No, this has nothing to do with him...ewww," she thought back on last night's events and almost kissing Billy, even though it was Sideways doing it to annoy her. "That was just too close," she shuttered yet again.  
  
A cool, almost icy wind blew by her. She turned her head skyward, "The winds of change," she said.  
  
There was a comet flying over earth that day. It caught her eye, "So pretty." Then it exploded. Minutes later, a white space ship took off from within a nearby lake, flew over her head and headed for the comet into outerspace.  
  
Cobalt stood there, completely stunned. "Was that the Autobots?" she said confused. "What's going on?"  
  
She had to know and raced off to the base to find out.  
  
  
  
Cobalt reached the doors within the cave to discover that they were locked. "Dang, gonna need to find another way in," she opened her bag to see what she had with her. Finding her soddering gun for class, her laptop and other things, Co decided to look around for something to help her.  
  
After looking for a while to find something, she found what appeared to be some sort of electrical connection. "Hmm, I might have something here that can connect to it," Cobalt looked through her bag and brought out her laptop and a connector cable.  
  
  
  
Despite working for hours on breaking the code, Co's efforts were futile. She sighed, "I guess I'll have to use force." Packing her laptop away, she powered up and worked to blast her way in. Eventually, part of the cave wall gave way, leaving a large hole about 7 feet from the ground. "Hmm, not bad," she admitted.  
  
Powering up again, Co pulled her bike along with her powers as she floated through the hole. Landing on the other side, she was only greetted by lasers fired at her by the internal security system. "Oh great! Find a vent, find a vent," she repeated as she raced on her motorcycle to find one.  
  
Cobalt soon found one and drove into it. Eventually she ended up at the vent leading to her quarters. "Okay, here goes," she reved the engine. Driving at high speed, she dropped from the vent and into her room below.  
  
"Well, that was fun," dismounting her bike, Co dropped to her futon bed and rested for a few minutes. Catching her breath, she went to relieve herself and make an assessment of the situation.  
  
"Okay, so far I know, the outer doors are locked, the highest security encryption was enabled and the internal security has been activated," she observed. "Not only, what was that white ship? I don't remember seeing the Optimus and the others working on a ship of any kind."  
  
She finished and picked up her sword with a plan in mind. "Okay, I'm basically trapped in here if I don't get the security system shut down," Cobalt looked up over at the vent. "Though I could go out that way, but that would make wasteless use of my energy."  
  
Picking up her hoverboard and hugging it, "You have served me well, friend." Cobalt walked over to the door, it opened. Lasers were flying everywhere, "HUWAH!" and she flew out the door with the hoverboard as a sheild for her head.  
  
Dodging laser, she eventually made it to the main control room. Cobalt looked at her hoverboard, which had taken a shot to the rear of it, "Rest now," she leaned it against one of the panels. "Now to shut it down," flipping a few switches and pressing some buttons, the lasers faded.  
  
Her task done, Cobalt was about to leave when she noticed a spinning icon that symbolized a video file on the main screen. She activated it, it showed the events inside the base. Red Alert watched in suprised confusion at the explosion of the comet, Optimus' reply of, "We need to go." The video changed scenes and showed her water filling up an area with the white spaceship she saw. One final scene change showed her a clear shot of the ship taking off for space. The file ended, "So that's what happened," Co sat down, leaning against the panel like her board did.  
  
"That feeling this morning," she remembered, "I don't think it was just a feeling, it was a premonition," Cobalt said as she started to feel it's affects. She missed the Autobots, especially Jetfire and Mixmaster, as she didn't get to say she was sorry to Mix.  
  
  
  
Is it okay to slightly change the plot around? (Slight rhetoric) The Autobots didn't immediately leave in their ship when the comet was destroyed. Well, not everything is made accurate to the storyline; that's what fanfiction is for, yes? To give the reader and the author(s) to see what would happen if this event took place. I'm quite sure it's okay, but it's interesting to think about, nonetheless... (And, by the way, it's this sort of thinking that spawns the intricate details and explanations n-n; (Fanfiction.net really needs to fix their document manager feature, you can't even make a decent smiley face now... (as far as I know of.)))  
  
It also turns out that I didn't win that contest I mentioned, oh well...my congrats to the winners of the Seibertronian Atari Transformers Contest.  
  
Oooh, and guess what I found, the names of the chapters!! I have this little notepad, red of course, they were written on a sheet and it was turned upside down so you might never find it! I found it!!!

(Dang it, now the other side carat key is unseeable! I hope they get this fixed soon...)  
  
Cobalt


	16. Sideways' Revenge

Man, aren't I awful. I at least hope that my slightly improved writing skills can make up for my writer's block and lack of updating. Except for Mix and Co, I don't own them one bit. The first two parts might seem a little different from the rest of the story, writing-wise. I wrote them at different times, so it might seem that the ending is better written than the beginning.

I thank Skins Thunderbomb, The Crab and my pal The Collector for pointing out a few details to help it sound better.

A Girl Transformed

Chapter sixteen

Cobalt sat there, leaning up against the side of the control panel. "They're all gone..." Cobalt said into the empty metal walls of the base.

Hours passed as a slow stream of tears ran down her cheeks. Exhaustion eventually gave way to serene sleep, leaving Co to dream of better days from the past.

000

The soft hum of the base main computer roused Cobalt from her dreams. "Err...what time?" She gazed sleepily at her watch's digital display. "Two in the morning?" She jumped to her feet, "Maybe Jetfire's a..." she remembered, "wake..." Loneliness filled her spirit once again as Cobalt stared at the floor.

Cobalt walked down to the target range, her tears leaving a subtle trail of sorrow behind her. Looking upon the giant red and white targets, Co remembered happy days when Jetfire and the others would help her with her shooting accuracy. But now that the Autobots were gone, those days were over.

"I always knew that they planned to leave for Cybertron, Optimus and the others talked about it sometimes," she sat down against the metal wall and pulled her legs close, "I just didn't imagine that I'd never even get to say goodbye."

Her face buried in her knees, Co's heart ached as even more watery droplets of sadness fell and dampened her navy hued jeans. After an hour spent in lamentation, sleep welcomed her back again to its subconscious freedom.

000

Weeks passed and not a shred of information concerning Cybertron reached Cobalt's ears. Returning to her former residency before her stay with the Autobots, life went back to normal for her, as normal as it could be. Cobalt missed all of them terribly, especially Jetfire; she missed him most of all. If sleep wouldn't come, she would like awake, reflecting on past memories. The memories were staring to grow more distant and fade away. No, of all things, she didn't want that to happen. Cobalt didn't want those incredible missions and adventures to become nothing but a hazy dream. She was even beginning to forget what Jetfire sounded like with each passing day. No! Of all things, not that.

Cobalt sat up from her rest, clutching one of her throw pillows to cry into. What had happened to make them leave so suddenly without a single goodbye? She grabbed at the pendant on the necklace around her neck and looked at it. A small, silver shuttle about a couple of inches in length hung from a silver metal cord around her neck. Almost unnoticeable, the Autobot insignia was engraved on its nose.

Cobalt didn't really know whom it was intended to belong to. The day she repacked, she found it lying on Jetfire's desk, the only thing left. When the Autobots returned, if they did, Cobalt promised herself that she would ask or find out whom it belonged to and give it back to them. For now, the necklace and pendant would be safest with her, as well as to serve as a reminder that the events of the past months was no dream.

If they returned, Cobalt lamented.

Though still tired, sleep refused to take her again. Getting up, she was soon ready to face whatever the day might bring. What it was bringing was the beginning of a series of class trips to the local nuclear reactor to learn about its function and Chemistry in general. Cobalt was excited to go, to say the least. Chemistry, atoms, and elements had always been a favorite subject of hers; mostly the very reason behind her name of Cobalt. The best she could hope for is that the trip would take her mind off the Autobots and cheer up.

"Cobalt, you're here!" an excited voice called out from the building as she pulled up. The owner of the voice appeared as her friend as she ran to greet Cobalt. "So, you ready to go?"

"Yep, let's find the others."

000

As they unloaded off of the bus, the class took in the size of the second reactor. The thing's taller than Tidalwave, Cobalt thought with amusement; an image of the Decepticon battleship yelling expletives at it for the mere fact that it was taller formed in her mind. Cobalt's thoughts were interrupted by their instructor giving them directions and rules to follow.

"...All of you will stay in groups of three at all times. This place is not a playground, it is a nuclear reactor; messing with stuff you do not understand yet can and will prove for grave results that will also include disciplinary action!" he explained to them in a loud tone. Most of the class already knew about such things that could go wrong, his speech was nothing new to them. As soon as he was finished, they were off to the main doors of the complex.

The day consisted of learning about the elements, radioactive decay of the Uranium to create the power for the plant, and the basic workings and operations of it. They returned to the school very happily, eagerly awaiting their trip the next day.

"Wow! That was so cool!" Cobalt's friend bounced off the bus and ran around, reminding Cobalt faintly of Mixmaster.

"All of you are dismissed for the day," her instructor announced as the last of them exited the bus. The remaining students that hadn't already left, went without delay.

Cobalt sat at the edge of the cliff that was blasted at that one day. She sat there, staring into space across the valley before her. Not much else but the Autobots in mind, Cobalt watched the events from the valley long ago play in her mind. Nothing was out there except for green grass waving softly in the wind.

So bored, nothing much to do, she thought aimlessly. There's nothing at all to do.

Lying back, Cobalt watched the clouds float over. The slight sense of deja vu over came her for a second, and she remembered why. It was a day like today just before that virus of a transformer took control of Cobalt. Because of his actions, she lost the friendship of Mixmaster and had never gained it back. It weighed heavily on her mind.

"I could have been late to class for once, just once to apologize...why did I have to be so selfish?" she mused. "I miss all of you a lot."

000

The night before one of the last days of the tour came and went, leaving Cobalt to wake up from one of the most interesting and calming dreams she probably ever had. Though a dream, it seemed and felt as real as life. As she made herself presentable for the day, Cobalt reflected on the dream.

She had found herself in the dream realm without really knowing where she was, dressed in her daily attire and surrounded by a violet, watery setting. It struck her as odd that she was actually conscious of this. Most dreams had nothing more than fleeting thoughts to them, usually commenting on something incorrect that would not or should not happen. Walking around, the depth of the place seemed unknown, and was distracted enough that she didn't even notice a familiar red Autobot had appeared until she nearly walked right into him. Beginning to apologize, sounds could be made, but dialogue was difficult and she was unable to say a word.

They looked at each other in slight confusion as Cobalt continued to try and speak as Jetfire wondered where he was.

Jetfire noticed the sudden look of sadness on the girl's face, and concern glowed in his optics. He didn't like to see people sad, he just couldn't handle it. That was why he was Jetfire, trying to comfort his depressed friends and comrades with the bubbly, cheerful attitude of his because he couldn't take the sadness.

Thoughts returning to the present, he tried to console her by rubbing her cheek gently. Jetfire noticed her hair coloring then. No longer was it the bright primary colors he remembered, but a dark navy and black took their place. He noted her with a questioning look; with the colors and a less than happy demeanor, what had happened to the once happy girl he knew?

Cobalt eventually broke down from the loneliness she had been compressing for the past weeks, crying into Jetfire's chest. She knew that she missed him, but didn't know it was this much. Suddenly wanting to be closer to him, she moved her body to snuggle her head into his shoulder.

Jetfire watched Cobalt cry into his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling the girl into a sympathetic embrace. It pained him a lot to see someone he cared for in such a state. There had to be something he could do. Stroking her back softly, Jetfire began to think.

As he tried to get ideas to come, Jetfire gazed at the sobbing girl in his arms. He did indeed think she was quite pretty, her figure not that different from the femmes back on Cybertron. Realizing then, about the only thing that separated the human females from the robotic femmes was physical anatomy in terms of metal, flesh, and sometimes size. Though her emotions had lessened to a degree, Cobalt was still clung to him tightly, tears trickling softly down his armor. Contact with him must have some calming effect, he thought, but it doesn't seem to be quite enough, why?

Jetfire did not know why, but an idea did form just then, as it fit would have been an obvious thing to do. Obvious for a human I suppose, he thought wryly. It wouldn't hurt to try.

Cobalt shivered and cuddled closer to Jetfire as his hand ran up her back and up off of her head. She smiled lightly at the soft touch. His hand returned to rest on her head, stroking it lightly, though she could tell that there was something in it from the position it was in.

She looked up at him, tears still lingered on her cheeks but she no longer appeared sad. Jetfire smiled, his face visible and no longer covered by his mask, as he gently dried her cheeks with his fingers. In the process, he lifted Cobalt's chin slightly while leaning down, their faces now mere centimeters apart.

The girl looked at him with mild surprise and anticipation, finally realizing what was probably going to happen. Cobalt closed her eyes slowly, only for her to open them again as Jetfire ran his tongue across her lips. She blushed and giggled as he blue air softly into her face, winked and grinned. Jetfire leaned in again and kissed her on her lips.

Cobalt would have fallen if Jetfire wasn't still holding her, for the sensations from his tongue now feeling around the inside of her mouth felt unbelievable, and Cobalt kissed back.

Their kissing lasted several minutes longer before the broke off from each other slowly. They breathed heavily for a few moments as Cobalt rested her head, nuzzling under his chin very contentedly, still a little flushed. She sighed softly as he rubbed her back. Moving to rub her shoulders and around her neck, he noticed a silver, metallic chain around her neck.

She felt him fingering the necklace and looked up. Cobalt felt her voice return suddenly and asked, "Who's it meant for? I've been wearing it to keep it safe."

Jetfire smiled back, "Well, I'm glad you've been keeping it safe; it was meant for you. I care for you very much."

Cobalt blushed even more, "Awwww, Jet, thank you so much," and snuggled with him.

The dream began to fade away as Cobalt awoke to the sun shining in her eyes. Truly a nice dream she reflected on as she rolled out on her bike to the school, wondering if it was real.

000

"Ohmigod! Can you believe it? We're almost finished and then it's the weekend!" Sarah squeed as she, Cobalt and the rest of the class rode out on their final trip to the reactor.

"You are veeeeeery hyper this morning," Cobalt stated as she continued to think about her dream. She fiddled lightly with her necklace.

Sarah looked over, "Ooooh, that's such a pretty necklace, it's so shiny!" she commented.

"Thanks," the older girl replied, a big smile plastered to her face.

"And what's making you so happy?"

Cobalt thought about her answer carefully. She couldn't tell the exact truth, as she wasn't allowed to, nor did she want to lie either. "Attention," Cobalt replied with partial truth.

Sarah was silent for a while as the bus stopped at the plant and unloaded. It wasn't until they were nearly inside that she spoke again. "Cobalt, you have been holding that pendant and blushing ever since you got here this morning," she stated. "Therefore, this leads me to one question."

"And what might that be?" Cobalt countered without turning to face her.

"Who is he?" she questioned.

Cobalt came close to tripping, but caught herself. This time she faced her friend. "What?"

Sarah had the most mischievous smirk on her face as the two entered the building. Both of them entirely missed the frantic rustling in the bushes as they passed. "All of your actions up to now prove my assumptions to be correct, now who is he?" she inquired.

"Uh oh," Cobalt thought. She knew full well how good the younger girl was at extracting information from people. "Okay, you got me, it is a guy."

Sarah looked at her in slight shock; a sudden answer was not what she was expecting to hear. "So you want to play it that way."

"But if you want to know more, it's twenty questions," she interrupted.

"Awww...you're on!" They both smiled at each other.

000

Sarah still had only a foggy idea of who Cobalt's mystery guy was, even after loosing the game. "Dang, this guy just can't be from this world!" Cobalt snickered lightly. They were now heading down to one of the radiation-safe observation decks.

"Until recently, it has not been possible to view the reactors at this distance safely," the guide explained to them as they watched the people below them load and unload Uranium rods with the aid of robotic arms. "Even now, these are only live feeds on the other side of solid lead and steel wall." Both girls leaned forward for a better look. Both of them jumped back along with everyone else as a sudden explosion rocked the floors and started to engulf the reactor in flames.

Everyone made a dash for the exits, except for Cobalt. Finding her self restrained by metal hands and arms, she tried to scream and break free, but her captor clamped a hand down over her mouth and nose, dragging her backwards. The leaking radiation in the reactor room was starting to make her dizzy, and in a last attempt to escape, Cobalt engaged her powers.

Startling her, Mixmaster's voice purred in her ear: "Sideways awaits your arrival," as the lab exploded into an inferno of heat and flames of incredible magnitude.

Outside, realization struck Sarah as she looked from face to face of those in the crowd around her. The explosion from inside was now seen outside as flames and smoke began to cover the sky. "Oh, god," she uttered, dropping to the ground in tears.

End Story


End file.
